My Silver Millennium
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: This is what I think happened in the Silver Millennium PG13 for romance and attempted rape in later chapters. will contain yuri in later chapters. So don't read if you're just gonna stop then. Review Please! Moon, Venus, Mercury and Pluto up!
1. A Surprise for the Inner Senshi

Howdy, I'm reworking this fic, as had been my intention for quite some time. It'll be a little less sugary, hopefully.

Moon Kingdom

Queen Selenity-old but has the appearance of 25

Princess Serenity, cousin to Princess Minako Ditea/Usagi- chan/Usako/Tsukino Usagi-18

Inner Senshi

Princess Minako Ditea of Venus/Mina/Sailor Venus, leader of the inner Senshi and cousin to Princess Serenity of the Moon/Aino Minako-19

Princess Litana Makoto of Jupiter/Lita/Sailor Jupiter/Kino Makoto- 19

Princess Reiana Phoenix of Mars, cousin of Endymion/Rei/Sailor Mars/Hino Rei-19

Princess Amilan Minerva of Mercury/Ami/Sailor Mercury/Mizuno Ami- 18

Outer Senshi

Princess Hotaru Isis of Saturn/Taru/Sailor Saturn/Tomoe Hotaru-18

Princess Setsuna Trista of Pluto/Sets/Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates, and leader of the Outer Senshi/Meioh Setsuna-24 (She just started her duties as Guardian.)

Princess Haruka Michelle of Uranus/Ruka/Sailor Uranus/Ten'oh Haruka-23

Princess Michiru Amara of Neptune/Michi/Sailor Neptune/Kaioh Michiru-23

Earth Kingdom

Queen Terryn Rose, ruler of the Earth Kingdom and blood aunt to Princess Reiana of Mars-same age as Selenity. Her hair is coal black and waist length, and her eyes are dark hazel.

King Endymion I, uncle to the Princess of Mars-same age as his wife and Queen Selenity. He has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Prince Endymion II, cousin to Princess Reiana of Mars/Endy- chan/Chiba Mamoru-23

Prince Kunzite of the North/Kunz/commander of Endymion's guard-25

Prince Nephrite of the West/Neph/2nd in command of Endymion's guard-24

Prince Zoicite of the East/Zoi-23

Prince Jadeite of the South/Jade-24

Black Moon

Prince Demando of the Black Moon/Demando-27

Prince Safiru of the Black Moon/Safiru-23

Keep this in mind, aside from family, the Senshi and Generals have never met.

My Silver Millennium

Chapter 1-Some Interesting News

"Ladies! Would you like to share what you find so amusing about etiquette with your fellow classmates?" Minako and Serenity looked up guiltily.

"No sir." They chorused. The other princesses hid smiles behind their hands. Only Amilan frowned.

"I'm trying to learn, you guys. Could you please keep it down?"

"Sorry Ami." Mina said cheerfully.

"The lesson is over anyways. I believe that Her Majesty wants a word with you at dinner. You should start preparing now. Dinner is at seven and it's five 'o'clock already." Artemis directed a kindly smile towards his pupils, the Princesses of the Inner planets. He was one of Queen Selenity's trusted advisors and one of the only pair of Venusian cats on the Moon. In cat form, he was a white shorthaired tom with blue eyes, but in human form he was a tall man with blue eyes and long white hair. They all gathered up their things and headed for Minako's room, where they could change and talk comfortably.

"I wonder what Aunt Selenity wants to talk about?" Princess Minako Ditea of Venus and the leader of the Inner Senshi, Sailor Venus, wondered as she brushed her long golden hair. She was what most people considered a classic beauty. She had cornflower blue eyes to match her silken hair. Satisfied that her knee-length hair was tangle-free she retied a red ribbon in it. She was famous for her ribbon, which she never took off. She wore a full-skirted orange dress with long sleeves and had a gold choker with the symbol of her planet on it. The symbol also glowed orange on her forehead.

"Maybe there's going to be a big gala that Her Majesty wants us to attend." Princess Litana Makoto of Jupiter, also known as Sailor Jupiter tied the ends of her bow. At six one she was the tallest of the Inner Princesses. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled happily. She was a gorgeous Jovian Amazon with thick red-brown hair that fell to her waist and emerald green eyes. The dress she wore was a simple hunter green affair with a scoop neck with short sleeves. Her hair was up in her customary ponytail and the symbol of Jupiter burned green on her forehead. As was expected of Jovian Princesses, she wore a gold bracelet that went from her wrist to her forearm with the symbol of Jupiter on it.

"I hope that she isn't going to tell us we have to sit through another trade meeting." Princess Serenity sighed. She was a petite girl, only five foot two, but she radiated innocence and power. She had floor-length hair that was a few shades lighter that her cousin Minako's and big sapphire eyes. She turned around in front of the full-length mirror and grinned. Her dress was silky and light, with short puffy sleeves and a square cut neckline accented by gold circles. Her hair was in the traditional hairstyle of Lunarian royalty, two round balls that ended in pigtails that flowed nearly to the floor. She had a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"I rather enjoyed that meeting. It was immensely educational. If you had stayed awake you might have learned something that would have come in use for the future." Princess Amilan Minerva of Mercury said, without looking up from her Physics textbook. She was a shy girl who didn't talk much, except for around her friends. She had dark blue hair that was kept in an efficient shoulder length bob and cerulean blue eyes. She was already dressed in a modest light blue dress that covered everything and then some. She was pretty in a quiet sort of way. She wore a gold chain with the symbol of her planet on it. The symbol also shone on her forehead. She was the bookworm of the group and was terrified of men.

"Ami, when are you going to realize that fun isn't just Physics textbooks? Guys can be fun too." Princess Reiana Phoenix of Mars spoke up from rummaging inside Minako's closet. She was often described with just one word: exotic. Her knee length black hair shimmered with purple highlights that matched her eyes. She had a temper that was renowned throughout the galaxy. She wore a red dress that looked like Mina's only the neckline was a little lower. She left her hair down and put in a pair of gold earrings with the symbol of her planet on them. The sign was also on her forehead.

"I know you're not talking, Ms.-I-don't-need-any-men." Mina snorted, in a very unprincess-like way. A knock on the door prevented Rei from answering. The other Venusian cat in the palace walked in, in human form. She was tall with navy blue hair and cinnamon brown eyes. In cat form she was a blue black short haired female cat with the light brown eyes.

"Dinner's ready, girls. If you're ready you can go on down now."

"Thanks Luna." Serenity said, pecking her guardian on the cheek. The other girls followed suit. Luna was like a surrogate mother to them all, but she shared a special affiliation with Serenity, as Artemis did with Minako. The five girls made their way to the dining hall. Once there they curtsied to the Queen and sat at their places.

"Girls, no doubt Artemis mentioned that I wanted to have a word with you over dinner." She began, her blue eyes glittering with suppressed excitement. The queen was a true beauty, with light lavender hair, and the same blue eyes as her daughter. "The Prince of Earth, Endymion II, will be visiting Earth for the next three months. His four guards will be accompanying him. Also, the Princes of the Black Moon will be visiting, as well as the Outer Senshi. Setsuna has informed me that Haruka is getting restless." Here Queen Selenity smiled, and so did the Princesses. Princess Haruka Michelle of Uranus was famed for her restlessness and recklessness. Serenity beamed.

"That's wonderful mother! I always like having the Outer Senshi visit us. They don't visit often enough. When will this be taking place?"

"The Outers, Prince Demando, and Prince Safiru will arrive tomorrow and the Terran Prince and his retinue will arrive in two weeks." The queen answered. Everyone finished their dinner.

Hey, do you want to sleep in my room tonight everybody, Lita telepathed her friends. She received a chorus of mental yeses from everyone and they met up in her room.

"I'm so happy that all the Senshi will be together again!" Mina chirped.

"I wonder if the Princes will be cute." Lita mused. Everyone giggled at her and started talking about what they thought the Princes would look like.

Hopefully this rewrite will be better received than the original. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Outer Senshi Arrive

Hey! It's me again with another chapter. Ya know the deal, I don't own, you don't sue. You know you love me too much to sue me! (Anyways time for the next chapter!

Chapter 2-The Outer Senshi

"It's almost time! It's almost time!" Serenity shrieked. She was waiting in the teleport room with her mother and the Inner Senshi. They were eagerly anticipating the arrival of the Outer Senshi. They all had on their Senshi Princess dresses. They were all long and flowing with short sleeves, empire waists, and square necklines. The only differences were the colors. They wore their planetary colors. Orange for Venus, blue for Mercury, green for Jupiter and red for Mars. Serenity wore the same basic dress she had worn to dinner last night. She only wore a different dress if there was a gala or ball. Four of the teleporters hummed, signifying people coming through. They all stopped at the same time and one woman at a time stepped through, also in their Senshi Princess dresses. The first woman to step out was as tall as Litana. She was strikingly beautiful and had deep magenta eyes and long deep green hair. She was wearing a garnet dress and had a long staff with a key-shaped garnet at the top, the Time Staff. She was Princess Setsuna Trista of Pluto, and the leader of the Outer Senshi as well as the newly appointed guardian of the Time Gates.

The next to step out was a frail looking young woman. She had amethyst eyes, porcelain skin, and neck length black hair. She wore a black dress and carried a tall glaive with the authority of one who was an expert at its use. Her name was Princess Hotaru Isis of Saturn, wielder of the Silence Glaive and the strongest and most-feared of all the Senshi, for she held the power of death and chaos.

The next to step out was an aqua haired beauty wearing an ocean green dress. Her hair was about the same length as Lita's and her eyes were the color of a stormy tropical ocean. Her title was Princess Michiru Amara of Neptune and Sailor Neptune, the holder of the Aqua Mirror. The last one to step through caused Princess Serenity to squeal happily. She was a tall, strong-looking woman with boyishly short sandy-blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue dress and had a gold sword strapped around her waist. She was Princess Haruka Michelle of Uranus, wielder of the Space Sword and Sailor Uranus. She was also very close to Princess Serenity, who squealed again and hugged Haruka hard. Haruka chuckled. Her voice, when she spoke was husky and low- pitched.

"Hello Koneko. I think you've grown prettier since I last saw you. Greetings your Majesty." Haruka said, disentangling the excited Moon princess and bowing to Queen Selenity. The other Outer Senshi followed Haruka's example. Queen Selenity smiled.

"Ladies, please, calm down. The Black Moon princes are about to arrive."

Setsuna watched the girls quickly regain their composure, just as the teleporters hummed and one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen stepped out. Her eyes widened slightly at the tall, white haired, indigo-eyed prince of the Black Moon. He and his brother, who possessed the same eyes, but hair of a deep blue black, bowed to the assorted princesses.

The herald introduced them. "May I present the Prince Regent of the Black Moon, His Royal Highness Prince Demando? And second in line to the throne, His Royal Highness, Prince Safiru?"

The princesses curtseyed to the two princes as they were introduced. When the introductions were over, Safiru approached the tiny Princess of Saturn.

"Milady, perhaps I could entice you to show me around this lovely palace?"

Hotaru smiled shyly. "It would be my pleasure, milord."

Demando took no notice of Setsuna, who was watching him through lowered eyelashes. His gaze was instead fixed upon the delicate Princess of the Moon. Thankfully, Minako noticed the matching auras of the two saturnine young people and worked her magic. "Prince Demando, I understand you have a love of battle tactics. Princess Setsuna is one of the most renowned minds on the subject. Would you care to join us in a friendly discussion?" She asked smoothly, taking his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." Demando courteously extended an arm to Setsuna as well, and together they left the room.

Lita shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. Anyone want some cookies?"

Serenity's eyes lit up. "Do I? Let's go!" Laughing and chatting, Lita, Rei, Ami, Serenity, Michiru and Haruka made their way to the kitchen.

In the gardens, Hotaru and Safiru were deep in discussion about their favorite poets.

Setsuna and Demando were deep in conversation in one of the battle rooms, Minako having begged off due to a headache some time ago. Demando found himself transfixed by this merlot-eyed beauty.

In the kitchen, Serenity and crew were in the middle of a full-fledged flour fight.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3-First Impressions

Two weeks after the Outer Senshi and Black Moon Princes had arrived; the Moon Kingdom was in a flurry of excitement. The Earth Prince and his retinue were scheduled to arrive at noon. A lot of things had to be done. Lita and Hotaru were in the kitchen baking. Lita handled desserts and Hotaru handled the entrées. After several failed attempts to raid the kitchen, Haruka and Serenity went to watch Ami and Michiru's chess game, along with Minako and Setsuna. At precisely twelve noon, Queen Selenity was in the teleporter room waiting for the visitors. The Princesses were not to see the Prince and his retinue until the ball, in accordance with Terran tradition.

"Prince Endymion, I do believe you've grown since the last time we talked!" She said after releasing him.

"Our last conversation took place the previous year Your Majesty; I have grown at least two inches since then." The Earth Prince had a warm and slightly low voice. It matched his looks perfectly. He had thick coal black hair that constantly fell in his eyes, which were a piercing deep blue. The fact that he was well built was noticeable even though he wore black armor and a matching cape with red lining. His generals and fellow Princes stepped forward one at a time as Endymion introduced them and bowed to the queen deeply.

"Your Highness, May I introduce Prince Kunzite of the North and Commander of the Royal Guard." Kunzite, or Kunz as he was jokingly called, was no less handsome than Endymion. He was a little taller and seemed to be a year or so older. He had silver- blonde hair that stopped at a few inches below his shoulders. His eyes were steel gray and as cold and hard as ice-coated granite. He wore a gray uniform with blue trim and a matching cape that had a blue lining.

"Prince Nephrite of the West and 2nd in command of the Royal Guard." Nephrite, a.k.a Neph, towered over his companions at six four and had long dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that could melt hearts or freeze them, depending on his mood. He wore the same outfit but with red trim and minus the cape.

"Prince Zoicite of the East." Zoicite, or Zoi as he preferred to be called, had thoughtful looking leaf green eyes and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, which he kept in a ponytail for efficiency. His build was like that of Endymion and the others. He wore the same gray outfit as Nephrite but with green trim.

"Prince Jadeite of the South." Jadeite, also known as Jade, was slightly shorter that his companions, but not by much. He had the same build as his companions, however. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a devil in angels clothing, with a smile that could charm baby birds from their nests. His uniform had blue trim.

Queen Selenity smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet or be reacquainted with all of you. My servants will show you to your quarters." The men made as if to leave, when an upraised hand from the queen stopped them. "Endymion, you'll have to wait until the ball tonight to see your cousin. Do not let me catch you near her quarters. Is that understood?" Endymion bowed his head sheepishly and said, "Understood." Queen Selenity smiled as they left the teleporter room.

The Grand Ballroom looked magnificent for the arrival of the visiting royalty. There wasn't a speck of dust in the room nor was there a shortage of food. Hotaru and Lita had done their respective kingdoms proud. Ami had even created an ice sculpture of the palace with her magic and guaranteed everybody that it wouldn't melt. Everyone, including the Outer Senshi, gathered in Minako's room to get ready. When Ami pulled out a modest light blue dress, not that different from the dresses they wore to greet the Outer Senshi, Minako looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Amilan Minerva! You can't wear that to this ball! I've got just the thing!" Minako ran to her closet and pulled out a blue dress. It had a full skirt and long sheer sleeves. The square neckline was low enough for Mina, but high enough for Ami, and the skirt had an iridescent silver layer over it. Ami took the dress and went into Minako's bathroom to try it on, just to get everyone off her back. When she came out, everyone gasped. The dress made Ami's flame of beauty become a fire. The dress accented her modest curves, matched her eyes, and brought a delicate blush to her cheeks. She smiled a little.

"Mina, I do believe you're right. It's perfect. I think I'll wear it tonight." She said, sitting down at Mina's vanity and beginning to brush her hair. Lita took the brush from her.

"I'll do your hair. Where is that coronet of water lilies Queen Athena gave you?" Ami produced it and Lita put it on in such a way that Ami's hair was framing her face. The coronet accented her planetary symbol. She put on a silver chain that had the symbol of Mercury dangling from it.

"It looks great. The best part is that the flowers are spelled to never wilt or die. Don't you think you should start getting ready?" Ami asked. Lita nudged her from her seat and began brushing her own hair. She decided to put it into a bun and hold the sides in place with a pair of emerald and silver clips. She took her dress from the hanger and put it on. The dress had a slim skirt that clung to Lita's figure. It was deep green and had a delicate sweetheart neckline. There was a wide pink ribbon around her waist. She put on a pair of rose earrings and a matching necklace, before exchanging her gold gauntlet for silver. She applied a shimmering pink lip-gloss. She turned to Michiru. "Michiru, could you tie my bow?"

Michiru did as asked and then took over the full-length mirror from Minako. She looked quietly elegant in a blue dress that matched her moods with the colors of the ocean. Right now it was an excited tropical blue, though no excitement showed on her face, as was befitting of a Neptunian princess. The dress had an empire waist that tied with a bow the exact color of her eyes. It flowed like the oceans of her home planet. As was the custom, she wore a small brooch with her planetary symbol on it. Her lips were painted a delicate shell pink. Her hair was curled gently and pulled away from the sides of her face.

Haruka came out of Minako's closet, where she had been hiding for the past hour. She whistled appreciatively. "Michi, you look gorgeous." She said, kissing her lover softly. Michiru laughed. "So do you." She was right. Haruka's dress was dark blue, short-sleeved, simple and loosely flowing. Her hair had been combed until it shone like spun gold. As was expected of Uranian royalty, she wore a gold hoop in one ear. Haruka frowned. "I look like such a girl." She complained, tugging at her dress.

Rei laughed. "And what, may I ask is wrong with that?" She wore a red dress that fit like a glove all the way down to her feet, where it had a short train. The dress had orange and yellow fires on the bottom half that moved and no straps. Her hair was spiraled and piled on top of her head. Instead of her earrings, she put in a nose stud with her planetary symbol on it. Her lips were a beautiful brick red color.

"Nothing's wrong with being a girl, as long as you're not Haruka." Minako said matter-of-factly. Her dress was a delicate shade of peach, and of the newest Venusian style. It had long flared sleeves, and sat off her shoulders, dipping slightly in the front to show a bit of cleavage. The bottom part of the dress had a slit up the middle that showed off her legs. It was as silky looking as her hair, which was in her usual manner. She put on her choker and some gold lip-gloss and smiled happily.

Hotaru giggled. "Well, you're right about that." She said, going over to share the full-length mirror with Michiru. Her dress was long and emphasized the figure no one knew she had. It draped in the front and clung to her figure, loosening up a bit as it reached the floor. She wore two rings, one with the symbol of Saturn and the other with an ankh, her personal symbol, on them. She chose to forgo makeup.

"Whoa Hotaru, when did you get a figure like that?" Serenity asked, getting a shrug from Hotaru. She wore a long, flowing dress of the palest blue. It had short puffy sleeves and a train that was two feet long. Her hair was in the traditional style, only she placed two white lunar sprites in them. The flowers faded to a delicate pink inside. She fastened her crescent moon earrings and grabbed the clear lip-gloss from Mina's vanity.

Setsuna quietly walked in and began applying a deep red lipstick. Everyone looked at her. Her dress was long, with a deep v-neck that managed to go down nearly to her waist, without revealing anything. Black pearls joined the edges of the v-neck. Her straps were two delicate strings of black pearls, and her earrings were drop shaped black pearls. The deep red color of the dress matched the lipstick she carefully applied. The dress went down to the floor and had slits up the sides that stopped at her knees. Her hair was in its usual style, part of it in a bun and the rest cascading down her back. She wore gold ear studs in her cartilage that were shaped like her planetary symbol. Mina's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, Setsuna. You look beautiful." Setsuna blushed lightly.

"Luna's coming to get us in about 10 minutes. By the way Ami, you might want to try the pink gloss with that dress. Everyone else already knows what colors to wear. And for the love of the Gods, Haruka, at least put on some chap stick." Ami and Haruka did as ordered and everyone was ready precisely ten minutes later when Luna came to get them. She looked stunning in her light yellow dress with a full skirt over gauzy purple underskirts. Her hair was done in the traditional Venusian female cat style, two buns on each side of her head, and the rest of her hair cascading down her back. They left Minako's chambers and proceeded to the top of the stairwell. The presenter tapped his staff three times on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"Presenting...Her Royal Majesty Princess Serenity!" Serenity floated down with all eyes on her. Gasps were heard all around as she made her way to the silver throne by her mother's left side. There was another throne by Queen Selenity's right.

"Princess Minako Ditea, cousin of her Majesty Princess Serenity and leader of the Inner Senshi." She stood just behind her Princess's throne.

"Princess Litana Makoto of Jupiter." She stood next to Minako.

"Princess Amilan Minerva of Mercury." She took the space next to Litana.

"Princess Reiana Phoenix of Mars, cousin to Earth Prince Endymion." The black haired Martian took her place next to Amilan.

"And presenting the Outer Senshi. Leader of the Outer Senshi and guardian of the Time Gates, Princess Setsuna Trista of Pluto." She took her place behind Queen Selenity's throne, next to Minako, Time Staff in hand.

"Princess Hotaru Isis of Saturn." The presenter's voice shook slightly as the Senshi of Death swept past him with her Glaive and took her place next to Setsuna.

"Princess Haruka Michelle of Uranus." She stood next to Hotaru with her Space Sword on her waist.

"And Princess Michiru Amara of Neptune." She glided to her place beside Haruka, the Aqua Mirror in her waist ribbon. The presenter waited until all the Senshi were settled and the crowd had quieted, which took ten minutes or so.

"Presenting, the visiting Princes from Earth! Endymion II, Prince of the Earth Kingdom, and cousin to Princess Reiana Phoenix of Mars!" As he walked down, Princess Serenity gave an almost inaudible gasp. He was so handsome! And his eyes pierced her heart and soul. She knew that it had to be love at first sight. At least on her part.

As Endymion walked down the stairs, he kept his eyes focused on the precious angel in front of him. She looked so delicate and innocent and it was all he could do to keep from sweeping her up and kissing her until she couldn't breathe. He came to the end of the walkway, bowed to the Queen and Princess, kissed Reiana on the cheek and took his place in the throne on Queen Selenity's right.

"Prince Kunzite of the North and Commander of the Terran Royal Guard!" Mina looked at Kunzite dazedly. She had never seen anyone who came close to looking that wonderful. Her eyes traveled over his well-built body and took in his eyes. She inwardly grinned. She found someone for her! Now all she had to do was convince him that she was the one. No problem.

Kunzite noticed the Venusian princess staring at him, and recalled that she was the leader of the Inner Senshi. He'd have to compare battle tactics with her one day, even if Endymion had especially ordered him to spend this vacation relaxing. He doubted that she could be a good leader, judging from the fact that she seemed to have a perpetual cheerful expression on her face. Her beautiful face. He mentally shook himself. He bowed to the Queen and Princess and then stood to the side of the red carpet.

"Prince Nephrite of the West, and 2nd in command of the Terran Royal Guard!" Lita took in everything about him and wondered if he was single. She forced herself to remain calm and aloof, as befits an Amazon. He was so adorable! And tall!

Nephrite took in the tall woman. She was gorgeous and had emerald eyes that made his heart beat fast. He admired the way she kept her gaze level and her face calm. _So this is the Jovian Warrior Princess I heard about. I figured she'd look more like a he. Not at all. I should get to know her better,_ He thought as he took his place beside Kunzite.

_Kunz, what do you think of them?_ Nephrite telepathed him.

_Don't call me Kunz, and they all look like pushovers except for the Jovian and Uranian._ He telepathed back.

_The Jovian's pretty hot huh?_ Nephrite asked.

_The Venusian's hotter._ Kunzite telepathed automatically. Nephrite gave a mental guffaw, but was silenced when Kunzite gave him a glare.

"Prince Zoicite of the East." Ami looked at him and caught her breath. He was very, very handsome. Then she blushed and looked away. He was probably mean or rude like all guys.

Zoicite looked at the vision before him. She should have been lost beside the Jovian and Martian, but she stood out like the last icicle of winter. Her porcelain skin and perfect curves was one thing, but her eyes got to him. They were big, blue and sparkled with intelligence. He bet she was a good chess player. He decided to challenge her to a chess match and get to know her a little better.

_She's hot isn't she?_ Nephrite asked Zoicite.

_Yeah, I love her eyes. They're so blue and intelligent looking._ Zoicite mentally sighed.

_Uh, I was talking about the Jovian Princess, Litana. I bet you like the Mercurian Princess don't you?_ Nephrite telepathed. Zoicite grinned and refused to say anything else.

"Prince Jadeite of the South." Rei had seen the looks on her friends' faces. They had all gone love-struck over the generals. She glanced at Jadeite and gave a mental frown. He was looking at her with the most awestruck, idiotic look she had ever seen.

Jadeite swallowed hard when he saw Reiana. He looked at her with a mix of curiosity and desire. She reminded him of a fire. Beautiful, tempting and dangerous. He wanted her bad.

Nephrite nudged Kunzite discreetly. _Hey, I think Jade has his eyes on the fire maiden. This will be interesting._

Kunzite agreed. _I'm not usually a betting person, but I'll bet you two weekends off duty that he gets slapped a couple times._

_You're on._ Nephrite said.

Prince Demando and Prince Safiru were also introduced. "Presenting, Prince Regent, His Royal Highness Prince Demando."

The Prince took his seat in another one of the thrones. "Presenting, second in line to the throne, His Royal Highness Prince Safiru!" He took his seat at his brother's side.

"Daughter, it's time to start the ball." Queen Selenity murmured to her daughter. Serenity stood up and the crowd quieted. All the men held their breaths and hoped that she would ask to dance with them first, as was the custom. The Moon Princess traditionally started the dance by going up to the man of her choice and asking him to dance. She took a deep breath and walked to her mother's other side.

"Earth Prince Endymion," She began, her voice ringing like bells. "would you care to dance?" He stood, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced together, eyes never leaving the others. She had to tilt her head up to ask a question. "How do you like my mother's kingdom?"

"The kingdom is beautiful, as is the kingdom's princess."

Serenity blushed. "Thank you, milord."

"No need to thank me over the truth. Perhaps you could show me around your beautiful palace tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure." Serenity's eyes lit up. "Come with me to the balcony! I can show you your planet from here!" Endymion and Serenity danced their way over to the balcony, where Endymion stopped short upon seeing his planet suspended in the night sky.

"My God…" He breathed.

Serenity giggled as she leaned on the balcony. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Endymion could not speak, so taken was he with the sight before him. Serenity glowed in the earthlight, the light turning her hair into molten silver, and making her pale skin glow. Before he realized it, he had taken her in his arms, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Watching from various points around the ballroom, several of the nosy Senshi gave dreamy sighs. "Wow! They must have it bad." Lita whispered. Mina nodded confidently.

"They do. They're soul mates." Rei nodded in agreement.

"I feel it too. Let's go back before they figure out we've been watching them. Ami must be pretty lonely."

Haruka laughed. "She snuck in a book and she's reading it as we speak. Something much more interesting is happening on the dance floor though." Everyone turned around and scanned the dance floor. Michiru laughed.

"Ruka, isn't that Setsuna and Prince Demando dancing?"

"They look so beautiful together." Lita whispered. The instigators made their way around the ballroom.

"Princess Setsuna, you are an excellent dancer." Demando said as they twirled around the floor.

Setsuna blushed. "You are quite the dancer yourself, Prince Demando."

"Thank you, Milady. Forgive me for saying so Princess Setsuna, but you are the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen. Would you do me the honor of showing me around the Palace grounds tomorrow afternoon?"

Setsuna nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Prince Demando. Should I meet you in the Plutonian wing at around two?"

Demando nodded. "On one condition. Please call me Demando."

"Only if you call me Setsuna." She murmured as the song ended. She disappeared into the crowd before Demando could say anything else.

"Rei? Why are you sitting all by yourself? Come dance with me." Setsuna said. Rei looked up.

"Sure. Let's show Haruka and Michiru how it's done." The two friends made their way to the dance floor as a fast and spirited number started. They laughed themselves breathless and then returned to their seats as a slow number came on.

Demando came up to Setsuna. "Setsuna, would you like to dance again?" She glanced around at her friends. They were all in spirited conversations with one another. She took his hand and smiled. "I'd love to."

They ended up next to Serenity and Endymion, who were dancing very closely together.

"Setsuna? Why did you run off like that?"

Setsuna blushed. "Well, Rei was by herself, and I wanted to keep her company, so I asked her to dance."

"Oh. I understand." They continued dancing.

Litana sighed. It seemed like the beginnings of yet another pair had started. She got up from her chair and wandered over to where the food was. Skipping over the heavier foods she had prepared, she chose a light sandwich. Taking it back to her chair, she looked around for her friends. A shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she saw Nephrite.

"Princess Litana? Would you like to dance?" Lita smiled before taking Nephrite's outstretched hand.

"Princess Litana, when I first saw you, I thought you were a cook. I am I right?" Nephrite asked.

"You are right, Prince Nephrite. How did you know?"

"I saw you skip over all the desserts and entrées and figured that you made them. Most cooks don't eat their own cooking."

Litana smiled, making Nephrite's heart beat like a drum. "You are very observant Prince Nephrite. I did make the desserts. Princess Hotaru made the entrées."

"Do you know anything of Terran cooking?"

"No, but I should very much like to learn."

"Perhaps I could teach you?"

"Would you really?" Lita's eyes lit up.

"Why not? I happen to be a decent chef. I'm sure I could teach you some basic dishes. Say, tomorrow after lunch?"

"Only if we can go riding in the morning. I'd love for you to see the scenery. It's nothing like back home, but it's still rather nice. Say, seven?"

"It's a date." They continued dancing and talking.

Minako was sitting in her chair, bored out of her mind. Kunzite was the only guy she wanted to dance with, and he hadn't moved since the ball started. She saw a flash of silver heading her way out of the corner of her eye. It was Kunzite and he was looking at her! She put on a regal expression, befitting of the leader of the Inner Senshi and pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Excuse me Princess Minako." He had a low voice that gave her chills. "You are the leader of the Inner Senshi, correct?" She nodded once, still keeping her regal manner. "Perhaps we can get together tomorrow or the day after to discuss battle tactics. I am interested in finding out how the Palace can be so well protected with so few guards."

She nodded once more and he began to walk away. "Prince Kunzite?" She called. He turned. "Would you care to dance?" He nodded and they walked to the dance floor. "Perhaps you can explain to me exactly how you manage to keep up with all of those people in the Terran Royal Guard tomorrow. I am most interested in that." Minako said politely. Then she smiled, making Kunzite's heart stop.

"What do people do for fun on Earth?" He raised an eyebrow. How could one person switch from battle tactics to entertainment so quickly?

"I wouldn't know. I don't have much free time. When I do, I usually go horseback riding with Zoicite. When I can tear him away from books and women of course."

Mina giggled. They continued the rest of the dance talking about various things.

Hotaru sighed. It was so boring around here. She got up and headed for the balconies. She made her way over to the left edge of an empty balcony. Someone coughed gently. She whirled around with her Silence Glaive at the ready. The person stepped out of the shadows. Hotaru's breath caught in her throat. It was Prince Safiru.

He held up his hands in a peace gesture and bowed. "I apologize for startling you Princess Hotaru. Are you okay?"

Hotaru put the Glaive into an at-ease position and put a hand on her chest. "I'm fine." She gasped. "Just a little startled Prince Safiru." He gently herded her to the bench and sat her down.

"Are you alright? Should I get Her Majesty?"

Hotaru straightened up. "I'm fine, really I am. Thank you for caring."

Safiru nodded and smiled. "I couldn't let the most beautiful Saturnian in the galaxy just sit there without any help."

Hotaru blushed. "Only a royal of the Black Moon could turn a compliment so well, Prince Safiru."

"Please, Princess, call me Safiru."

Hotaru stood and did a little curtsy. "Only if you call me Hotaru."

"Well, Hotaru, there's something I've wanted to do since I first saw you, and I'd like to do it now without anyone else around." Safiru said, stepping closer to the girl.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. "And just what would that..." She lost her train of thought as Safiru kissed her gently. When he pulled away, Hotaru finished her sentence. "Be?"

Ami had just finished turning down another guy. Sighing unhappily, she made her way to an unoccupied corner of the room, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that followed her movements.

"Princess Amilan, would you care to dance?" She looked at the man who asked with barely noticeable distaste. He was obviously drunk and unable to speak two words without slurring them.

"No thank you Lord Darek. I'm not quite up to dancing." Darek grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip. Amilan struggled to no avail. Darek led her out to a private alcove, just outside of the ballroom. He pushed her in and followed after her. He pinned her to the wall with his knee, held her arms and began kissing her sloppily. Amilan nearly gagged. The alcohol on his breath made her want to faint. He began to slide a hand under her skirts. Suddenly, Darek was thrown out of the alcove. He slid against the floor, coming to rest on the far wall, teeth chattering and face blue with cold. He was jerked from his position, and thrown against the wall, an energy dagger appearing from nowhere.

"If you ever touch Princess Amilan again, I will kill you. Make no mistake about that." Zoicite let Darek slide to the floor and turned around. Amilan was standing there with a look of avid rage on her face. Her eyes were cold as ice. She picked Darek up by his throat and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"If you so much as look at another girl the wrong way again, you will find out why I'm a Senshi. Your own mother won't be able to recognize you by the time I'm through. And the Senshi of Mercury never makes threats; she makes promises. Remember that." She distastefully dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Then she turned and walked away quickly. Zoicite followed.

"Princess Amilan! Princess Amilan!" She turned a few corners and slumped against the wall. She buried her face in her hands and did something she hadn't done since she was little. She cried. She was still sobbing when Zoicite found her.

"Princess Amilan, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" Amilan looked up, startled. Zoicite was standing over her with a concerned expression on his face. She wiped her tears away and stood up hastily, brushing her skirts off.

"Prince Zoicite, I am quite well, thank you. You needn't have left the ball. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I am well aware of that, but it hurts my honor that you would think that I would turn the other way when a woman was in danger, especially you. We should get back to the ball, before we're missed. Unless I'm mistaken, each of the princesses has to pick a person to dance with for the last dance. You're bleeding." He touched her cheek gently, and the cut vanished.

"I probably cut it when he pushed me in there. You are right of course. We should be getting back. Please, don't tell the others. Litana and Haruka would be very angry, and that's no way for the ball to end." He held out his arm and she took it.

"You have my word Princess." He said as they left for the ballroom. Before they got there, he had extended a chess challenge at two and she had accepted.

Queen Selenity stood, just as Amilan and Zoicite had arrived and were seated. "It's time for the last dance. As you know, each princess must pick the person of her choice to dance with. Daughter?"

Serenity stood up from her throne and once again walked to Prince Endymion. "Will you once again dance with me, Earth Prince Endymion?" He nodded and led her to the dance floor, where they stood waiting for the rest of the princesses.

"Princess Minako?" Minako walked to where Kunzite was standing.

"Prince Kunzite, please do me the honor of dancing with me." She said, holding out her hand. He took it and they walked to the dance floor.

"Princess Litana?" Litana walked slowly to where Nephrite was.

"Prince Nephrite, would you like to dance?" He placed a gentle arm around her waist and guided her to the dance floor.

"Princess Amilan?" Ami walked over to Zoicite. When she spoke, her voice trembled a little.

"Prince Zoicite?" He smiled and walked with her to the dance floor.

"Princess Reiana?" She smirked decisively and walked to Prince Jadeite. Her voice had a distinct sultry tone to it.

"Prince Jadeite, shall we dance?" He smirked right back and took her hand.

"Princess Setsuna?" Setsuna glided over to Demando. She smiled at him and he took her hand.

"Princess Hotaru?" Her Glaive disappeared and she approached Safiru.

"Prince Safiru, I don't believe we've danced at all tonight. We should at least have one dance together." They slowly walked to the dance floor.

"Princess Haruka?" Haruka grinned and turned to Michiru. She took her girlfriend's hand and they joined the last of the princesses on the dance floor. Queen Selenity nodded to the musicians and they began a slow, romantic song.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion danced closely to the rhythm of the song, oblivious to everything around them.

Princess Minako and Prince Kunzite danced politely, but in a way that assured every one of their growing feelings for each other.

Princess Litana buried her head in Prince Nephrite's chest. If she looked at him, she'd go tomato red, so she just kept her head on his chest.

Princess Amilan and Prince Zoicite waltzed around the dance floor, only looking away to avoid running over the others.

Princess Reiana did her level best to get a reaction out of Prince Jadeite, but blushed herself when he pulled her close and whispered, "I know what you're trying to do, fire maiden, but it won't work."

Princess Setsuna and Prince Demando danced next to Haruka and Michiru; ignoring the suggestive looks Haruka kept throwing their way.

Princess Hotaru and Prince Safiru danced slowly, enjoying each other's presence.

Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru danced like a couple so deeply committed, nothing could tear them apart, except for the glances Haruka kept throwing Setsuna's and Demando's way. She stopped when Michiru pinched her.


	4. Moon

It's me again! This is about Serenity and Endymion. This is gonna be kinda hard, since I've never focused on them for anything before. I'll try my best, but if it sucks, don't flame me cuz my other chapters will probably be better. As a matter of fact, don't flame me at all. K? K!  
  
Chapter 4-Serenity and Endymion  
  
The morning after the ball, Serenity woke with a smile on her face. She got up and put on a robe. She cast around mentally to see who was awake. Only Ami, Setsuna, and Michiru were awake, even though it was already nine in the morning. She decided that Rei had been sleeping too long and she crept out of her room. She stopped in the kitchen, where she got a bucket of ice water. She was in her friend's wing of the palace when she bumped into someone and nearly dropped her bucket. Endymion was standing there with a guilty expression on his face. In his arms was a bucket of ice water. Serenity giggled.  
  
"I guess we had the same idea. Rei is going to be so mad!"  
  
Endymion grinned like a little boy. "Yes she will be. Of course, she'll get over it. She shouldn't sleep so late anyways." They silently opened the door and crept in. Rei was sleeping peacefully. Endymion and Serenity looked at each other and poured the water on her at the same time.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rei was furious. After she finished spluttering and coughing, she let them have a piece of her mind. "In the name of Mars, where do the two of you get the idea to pour water on me as I was sleeping? Ice water, for that matter!! You're my cousin Endy and you scheme with my princess to pour freezing cold water on my head? I can't believe you two! Get out right now!" After the two conspirators left Rei's room, they separated to get dressed. Serenity was walking around in the gardens later when she heard footsteps. She whirled around. Endymion was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. He blushed and held them out to her.  
  
"I, uh, had these sent from Earth. They're my personal favorite flowers. I hope you like them." She took them and smiled at him, making him melt.  
  
"They're beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, and took his hand. Together they walked around the gardens. She pointed out all her favorites, as well as the planetary roses. "Those are water lilies and flame gentians and ice columbines." She stopped at a particular bush. "These are lunar sprites. They're a sign of innocence and spiritual love."  
  
"As well they should be, seeing as how they're your roses." Endymion said.  
  
Serenity blushed and changed the subject. "What do you think about the fact that each of my Senshi fell in love with each of your Generals? Well, Rei says she doesn't like Jadeite, but I think she admires the fact that she can't treat him like most men."  
  
Endymion laughed. "Jade's head over heels for her. Kunz actually smiled when he thought nobody was looking, and Zoi has been writing poetry. Most of it is pretty good."  
  
"I hope this leads to something. I'd hate it if I was in love and my Senshi were still alone. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Are you in love, princess?" Endymion inquired softly.  
  
"Maybe. I've never been in love before so what can I compare it to?" Serenity said logically. Endymion leaned towards her, but before he could kiss her, someone coughed. He leapt away and spun around. Queen Selenity was standing behind them, with an unqueenly mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"I see that my daughter has captured your heart, Earth Prince." Queen Selenity said, coming over to where they were standing. Endymion bowed politely.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. She is a beautiful and wonderful person. The only thing I wish for is that she returns my affections." The queen turned to her daughter.  
  
"Do you feel the same Serenity?" Serenity blushed.  
  
"Yes, mother. I think I do return his affections." Queen Selenity smiled softly.  
  
"That's all that matters. However, I will give you another day to decide upon your true feelings. If they have not changed, then perhaps a stronger alliance with the Earth is in order. Daughter, take this." She handed Serenity a locket. "Hold on to that until tomorrow. Then we will see if your love is true." She swept away. Serenity put the locket in a hidden pocket on her dress.  
  
"Endymion, I must go see if my Senshi are awake. I'll meet you before dinner in the guest wing. Is that alright?" Endymion nodded and kissed her. She left and went to Mina's room.  
  
"Mina, didn't Ami have a chess game set up with Prince Zoicite at two?" Mina nodded.  
  
"We can go watch later. I've got a meeting with Kunzite at three, so I won't be there long." At two, they were creeping behind bookshelves in the library, spying on Ami. Mina set off an hour later. Rei joined them and then Jadeite and Endymion. Serenity and Endymion looked at each other and moved to allow Jadeite and Rei some private time, without them noticing. Serenity took Endymion on a tour of the palace a while later, after the game got boring. She led him to a private room, filled with children's books.  
  
"This is my library. When I was little, I used to come here with Luna and she would read to me. I still come here sometimes, when being a Princess gets too stressful. I read stories and think. It's very peaceful." She led him to a group of plump chairs, where they sat down across from each other.  
  
"What's your favorite book?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Umm, Cinderella." She got up and picked it out. "Would you read it to me? I love hearing other people read." They spent from then until dinner reading to each other. At dinner, Serenity noticed a certain pattern. Each Senshi was paired with a Prince and the mood at dinner was light-hearted and fun. That night, everybody was invited to Serenity's room for a sleepover. Serenity was brushing Rei's hair when Hotaru asked about what happened in the garden.  
  
"Serenity? What happened in the gardens?" Everyone turned and stared at her.  
  
"My mother asked me if I loved Endymion. I said I wasn't sure. She gave me until tomorrow to decide, and this locket." Serenity took the locket out of her dresser drawer and showed it to everybody.  
  
"Do you love him, Koneko?" Haruka inquired. Serenity shrugged.  
  
"Why is love so important? I mean loving your friends is all good and stuff, but romantic love is so stupid." Rei grumbled.  
  
Ami looked up from doing Lita's hair. "That's not true, Rei and you know it. You just haven't found the right person."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Ami, Serenity and Mina, even though she's not here, have all found love. Not to mention Haruka and Michiru." Rei said. "I can't help it if I don't believe in love. I just don't think people need romantic love to survive."  
  
"Oh, Rei." Serenity said, putting her cheek on Rei's head. "You can be so stubborn. People need love for hope. As long as there's love, there's hope."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, let's go raid the kitchen!" Haruka stretched, her short nightshirt nearly flashing everybody.  
  
"Good idea. I'm hungry." They threw on robes and walked to the kitchen. They raided it, and came back to Serenity's room. They began talking once more.  
  
"You think my cousin is very handsome don't you?" Rei asked.  
  
Serenity blushed. "How can I not? He's sweet and good and funny and kind and a lot more."  
  
Lita laughed. "Oh, you've got it bad!"  
  
Michiru yawned. "I'm about ready for sleep. The rest of you should too."  
  
Setsuna agreed. "You can't question Minako about Kunzite when you're tired." Everyone turned off to sleep.  
  
"Well, daughter? Do you love him?" Selenity inquired. It was time for Serenity's decision.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I do mother. With all of my heart." Selenity turned to Endymion.  
  
"And you Earth Prince?"  
  
"I love her with all my heart and soul." Selenity smiled.  
  
"Daughter, do you have the locket I gave you?" Serenity produced it from the folds of her dress. "The two of you hold it together." They did as she instructed and a beautiful melody filled the air. Selenity smiled. "The star locket only plays for people who are truly in love. It was your mother's, Prince Endymion. I will talk to Queen Terryn Rose and King Endymion I about strengthening the ties with Earth." Serenity and Endymion left the throne room and headed for the gardens.  
  
"Endy-chan? Do you think your parents will favor an alliance with us?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Endy-chan, Usako?"  
  
Serenity blushed. "I like it for you. And you called me Usako."  
  
Endymion grinned. "So we've got nicknames for each other now. And I do think that my parents will favor an alliance with your kingdoms." He leaned down and kissed her. A possessive kiss. She was his forever.  
  
Hah! I thought I couldn't do it but I did! Yay! Now on to Venus! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to keep them like that. I'll be posting the chapters two at a time, so you'll have enough to read. Review no flames. Peace out peoples!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	5. Venus

Hey! I've decided to do the Silver Millennium and then the present, where the Generals come back, if you guys want me to. And I'm doing one chapter for each Senshi and then one about Mars and the destruction of the Silver Millennium. And for those of you wondering, yes that chapter will be long! But anyway, the standard disclaimers apply. BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and not me. I'd be a 15 year old chica with my own place and Nelly and Murphy Lee of the St. Lunatics waiting on me hand and foot if it did. I know some other peeps wouldn't mind that either. ;-) If this story starts sounding like other people's stories, sorry! I didn't mean to!  
  
Chapter 5-Venus  
  
Minako woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and pleased. She remembered her appointment with Kunzite and resolved that she would at least get a smile out of him before they separated. She was just about to take a bubble bath to relax when Serenity knocked on her door.  
  
"Mina, didn't Ami have a chess game set up with Prince Zoicite at two?" Mina grabbed a full skirted long sleeved orange dress.  
  
Mina nodded. "We can go watch later. I've got a meeting with Prince Kunzite at three, so I won't be there long." She took a bath and dressed. After watching an hour of Ami and Prince Zoicite be unbearably polite to each other, she left to go find Kunzite. She found him in one of the battle rooms, looking over a map of the moon.  
  
"Prince Kunzite. I apologize for my slight tardiness. I had Senshi matters to attend to."  
  
Kunzite nodded. "I expected that much Princess. Please, let us begin." He pulled out a chair for her. She gracefully sat into it and motioned at a wall. A map slid out of it and came to rest on the table. She motioned again, and several tiny figures came to rest on the map.  
  
"There are four main guards here inside the palace. Myself, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars. We all have a link with Princess Serenity that lets us know the instant she's in trouble. This link also allows us to converse with each other and the outer Senshi. Very few guards have ever been needed inside the palace because of our ability to teleport to the princess's side instantly. The other guards check the perimeters of the palace for suspicious looking characters and the like." She said, putting figures in certain places. Kunzite nodded.  
  
"I've often heard it said, Princess, that each of the Senshi has control over a particular element. Is that true?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Allow me to explain." She motioned and the figures became larger and more distinctly colored. "It is true that each Senshi possesses some control over a particular element." She pointed to each figure in turn. "Mercury-ice, Mars-fire, Jupiter- thunder and lightning, Saturn-death and destruction, Uranus-the wind and skies, Neptune-water, and Pluto-time."  
  
"What about you Princess Minako? It seems like all the elements are taken."  
  
Mina smiled. "What I control is not exactly an element, but very fitting to me since I am the Senshi of Venus. My element is love."  
  
"What kind of control do you have over it?" Kunzite inquired. He was distinctly curious.  
  
"I can see other people's soul mates. For instance, did you know that Prince Jadeite and Princess Reiana are soul mates?"  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Really? Can you see your own?"  
  
"That's the price of being Senshi Venus. I have been notoriously unlucky in love. I can't see my soul mate, if I have one, any more than Ami can make it rain rattlesnakes." Mina laughed, albeit a little bitterly. "It's rumored that I have no soul mate. I suppose it makes sense, given the fact that every man who has ever set his attentions to me finds their soul mate instantly." She brightened. "But enough of that kind of talk. Please, explain how you run things on Earth." She put the map away and put out a map of the Earth. Kunzite began explaining things to her but stopped when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Princess? Is something wrong?" Mina snapped out of her trance and smiled nervously.  
  
"No Prince Kunzite, everything's fine. Princess Reiana was asking me a question." She was lying to cover for her staring, but thankfully, Kunzite didn't realize it. He continued with his explanation. When they were through, he asked to escort her back to her room. She accepted and they slowly made their way to her quarters.  
  
"Prince Kunzite, may I ask a question?" He nodded and she continued. "I have yet to see you smile. Are you serious all the time?"  
  
"I am more serious than most, but in truth Princess, I just never find anything amusing."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. It's the opposite of the reason I look so cheerful all the time. I know you've noticed it. Does it annoy you?" She inquired, her voice going softer with each word.  
  
"No it doesn't annoy me at all. I find it attractive on you. It actually makes me want to laugh." Kunzite smiled, making Mina blush lightly. They had reached her quarters.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile. Thank you for escorting me Prince Kunzite. I trust you will be able to find your way back to your own quarters?"  
  
"I will. It was a pleasure talking with you." He bowed and turned to leave, but then stopped. Mina was still outside of her room and thinking so she was totally unprepared for what happened next. Kunzite leaned down and brushed her lips with a kiss. Then he left, leaving Mina dumbfounded. She ran in her room and turned on the video screen with a direct link to her mother, Queen Aphrodite. Her mother appeared on the screen with a big smile on her face. She looked just like her daughter; except her eyes were much darker blue.  
  
"Minako! How are you honey?"  
  
"I'm fine mother, but I wanted to ask you a question. How do you know when you've fallen in love?"  
  
Aphrodite squealed in an appalling manner for a queen. "Have you fallen in love, Minako? Who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"His name's Kunzite and I don't know if I love him yet. That's why I called you!" A knock on the door interrupted further conversation. "Hold on Mom, someone's at my door." She opened it. "Kunzite! Did you get lost?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm in love with you."  
  
Mina gaped at him for a minute then pulled him into her room. She dragged him over to the video screen.  
  
"Mother, may I present Prince Kunzite of the North? Prince Kunzite, this is my mother Queen Aphrodite of Venus and the elder Senshi Venus." Kunzite bowed and Mina's mother assumed a regal manner.  
  
"Do you love my daughter, young prince?"  
  
Kunzite nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. She's the most beautiful and warm-hearted person I've ever met and although it's a little soon for this, I would gladly lay down my life for her."  
  
"Daughter, do you love him?" Aphrodite turned to Minako.  
  
"I, I, I think I do love him. Very much." Queen Aphrodite nodded.  
  
"Minako, you are aware of the fact that I have much of the same powers as you?" Mina nodded. "I can tell soul mates and Kunzite and you belong together. You have my blessing. My sister, Selenity, will be pleased. Aphrodite out." The screen went blank.  
  
"I love you Minako." Kunzite bent his head down to her.  
  
"Call me Mina." She whispered before he kissed her. "I love you too." She said when they parted. "But you've got to go or else we'll both be in trouble. I'll meet you in my gardens tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Kunzite left and Minako finally got to take her bubble bath. Of course she hardly noticed what she was doing since her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain silver-haired man.  
  
I'm done with this one! YAY! Review please but no flames! Have a nice day! (Or night.) Peace out!!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	6. Mercury

Mercury's turn! I don't own anything except for the Senshi's parents and Marcasite and Hematite. Oh yeah, and I don't know jack about chess, so bear with me. Onwards!  
  
Mercury  
  
Amilan woke up after a restless sleep. She had been dreaming about what would have happened if Prince Zoicite hadn't been nearby at the ball when Lord Darek tried to rape her. She shuddered and got out of bed. {I'll have to do something nice for him.}, She thought as she looked for her swimsuit for her daily morning swim. She found it, put it on and made her way down to the pool, especially built for her and Michiru. She swam laps while thinking about Prince Zoicite and how kind he had been towards her. She thought about his soft looking hair and beautiful green eyes. She was so deep in thought; she didn't hear the splash of another person entering the pool. A slight tug on her hair denoted someone's presence. "Hello Michiru. Are you out for an early morning swim too?"  
  
"Yes I am. I couldn't help but notice that something seems to be on your mind. What's wrong?"  
  
"Michi, what do you give someone as a symbol of lifelong gratitude?"  
  
"That's an interesting question. Who earned your gratitude?"  
  
"Prince Zoicite. Lord Darek tried to rape me and Prince Zoicite stopped him."  
  
"He tried to WHAT! When I get my hands on him I'll..." Michiru was in a rare fit of rage. The water grew hot and began to seethe.  
  
"Calm down, Michi, I'm fine. Prince Zoicite and I dealt with the problem. If Darek so much as looks at another girl again, I'd be very surprised."  
  
Michiru calmed herself, with obvious effort. The water returned to normal. "Give him something that means a lot to you. Not a personal possession, but a symbol of something you love."  
  
Ami thought for a moment. "I know just what to give him. Thanks Michi!" Ami hoisted herself out of the pool and made for her room. When she got there, she immediately set to work on her present for Zoicite. She worked so hard, by the time she finished, it was one thirty. She threw on a light blue, short- sleeved dress that was a little lower cut than her others, ran a comb and brush through her hair and left. Zoicite was already in the library when she arrived, reading through a history of Mercury.  
  
"Have you an interest in my home planet, Prince Zoicite?" Ami inquired softly, coming up behind him.  
  
He jumped, then stood up and bowed. "I just wanted to research a bit, so I wouldn't feel like a complete idiot. I also wanted to see if your beauty was inherited."  
  
Ami blushed. "Oh. I brought you something, as a sort of thank you for helping me last night." She produced a light blue water lily in a glass case. "Blue water lilies are only available on Mercury. It took me forever to find a light blue one. It will never fade, or die. It was the only thing I could think of that seemed fitting to give you." She held it out to him and he took it.  
  
"Thank you. I'll cherish it for as long as I live. I also have a present for you." He presented a white rose from behind his back. "It's called a rose and is native to Earth. It reminded me of you and I had it sent from my home." She curtseyed and took the rose.  
  
"It was very kind of you to give me this, Prince Zoicite. Thank you very much. Shall we begin our chess game?" She led him over to her favorite table. "Would you rather be white, or black?"  
  
"Black." He pulled out her chair, and then took his own seat and the game began.  
  
"How do you like the Moon Kingdom's library, Prince Zoicite?" Ami asked, moving a pawn.  
  
"It has a lot of books about the histories of other planets. Before I arrived here, I had no clue how the Jovian social system worked. It's quite fascinating actually. Do you come here often, Princess Amilan?"  
  
"Yes, I do, it's so quiet and I still haven't read all the books in here."  
  
They were quiet for a few while more. "Princess Amilan, forgive me for asking, but is there anyone special in your life as of now?"  
  
Ami blushed. "I'm afraid not, Prince Zoicite. Why do you ask? Check."  
  
"I admire you greatly, and would simply like to get to know you a little better. Shall we make this game a little interesting?"  
  
"In what way, Prince Zoicite?"  
  
"If I win, then you grant me one wish. If you win, I grant you one wish. Do you agree to the terms?"  
  
"Yes I do." Ami was very confident, she had never lost a chess game. She nearly fell over when she lost.  
  
"Checkmate, Princess."  
  
"Very well, Prince Zoicite." Ami said, as they stood up and stretched. The game had lasted over two hours. "What is your wish?"  
  
"A kiss, if you've no objections, Princess." Zoicite said, leaning towards her.  
  
Ami blushed. "I've no objections." Zoicite leaned over and gently kissed her. A loud giggle and a snort caused them to spring apart guiltily. Rei and Jadeite emerged from behind the shelves. Rei's face was red with suppressed laughter and Jadeite was bent over in hilarity.  
  
"Reiana Phoenix Hino, what in the name of Mercury are you doing spying on me?" Ami was furious and Rei knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami, but it's just that look on your face when we caught you guys kissing was priceless!" Rei gasped while roaring with laughter. Ami fixed her mouth.  
  
"You can laugh here all you like, because Zoi-chan and I are leaving!" Ami said, grabbing Zoicite's hand and marching out the library. They turned a few corners and slowed down.  
  
"Did you call me Zoi-chan, Princess?"  
  
Ami blushed. "I'm sorry. It just popped out of my mouth. I hope you didn't mind."  
  
"Of course not. I would rather you called me that instead of Prince Zoicite all the time."  
  
"In that case call me Ami." They had wandered outside, and were touring the gardens of the princesses. They were just going through Venus' when a noise made them leap back. Minako and Kunzite were locked in a passionate embrace, and did not hear Ami or Zoicite. They hid behind a large bush and watched.  
  
"Who would have guessed? My leader and yours." Zoicite whispered.  
  
"They seem as different as night and day." Ami said softly. They crossed over into Ami's garden without alerting the two. "This is my garden. I designed it myself. All of my favorite Mercurian flowers are in here." She stopped at the fountain in the center and ran her fingers over it lightly. The surface froze over.  
  
Zoicite looked at Ami in surprise. "How did you do that?"  
  
"My ties with the planet Mercury enable me to freeze things. You saw the ice sculpture of the palace at the ball? I made it."  
  
"Oh. Ami, did you mind my kissing you?" Zoicite asked worriedly.  
  
Ami surprised herself by smiling. "Not at all. I think I liked it. It was my first kiss, so I don't really have anything to compare it to."  
  
Zoicite smiled and kissed her. "I think that I like you." Ami surprised him by kissing him again.  
  
"I like you too, Zoi-chan."  
  
"Ah-HAH!!! I KNEW IT!!!" Mina stepped out from the shadows, Kunzite in tow.  
  
"I knew you guys liked each other. I just knew it!" Kunzite shook his head.  
  
"Mina, love, I think that Princess Amilan and Zoicite would rather be alone right now." Mina allowed herself to be led away, after throwing a wink at Ami.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that we aren't meant to be alone, with the way everyone keeps barging in. Isn't there somewhere we can be alone?"  
  
Ami giggled. "Well the school rooms are usually deserted this time of day." They went to the school rooms and continued talking.  
  
"Ami-chan, have you ever been to Earth?"  
  
"No, I haven't but one of these days I'm going to go. I'm so interested in learning about your planet. It looks so beautiful from here."  
  
"It's beautiful, but the Moon is prettier. One day I promise I'll take you down to Earth and show you around. You'll love it." Zoicite brushed a stray lock of hair from Ami's face. Ami caught his finger and kissed it softly. The door opened.  
  
"Oh, uh, there's my ride. Bye!" Hotaru said, running out of the room. She looked mortified to have caught them when they were alone.  
  
"You know, I think that we're just having a bad day. It's getting late anyway. I'll walk you to your room." Zoicite said. He walked her to her quarters and gave her a gentle kiss. Ami walked in her room, leaned against her door and sighed. She was convinced she had fallen in love.  
  
Zoicite walked back to his room, convinced that he had fallen in love with his ice sprite.  
  
I'm done with another chapter! Damn I'm good! Well, y'all know the drill review and junks! Peace out!!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	7. Pluto

Pluto is up! As I have said countless times, I only own the characters I have created. Hematite, Marcasite, and the Senshi's parents. Everything else belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Pluto  
  
Setsuna woke up the day after the ball, feeling very happy. She took a long bath, and put on her favorite dress. It was garnet colored and had short sleeves with black lace on the edges. The lace was also on the bottom of her skirt. She brushed her hair till it shone and put it up in her customary half bun. At exactly eleven thirty, someone knocked. Setsuna opened the door. "Marc, hi! Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Setsuna you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you. Is there any particular place you want to see first?"  
  
"Wherever you want to start at is fine."  
  
"Okay, then. We'll start right here. This is my wing of the Palace. As you can see, it's decorated with the royal colors of my home planet, garnet and black. I have my chambers, a library and a sewing room. I like to design and make my own clothes."  
  
"Really? Have you done much?"  
  
"Most of the dresses the other Princesses wore to the ball were designed by me." They were approaching a huge hallway with separate halls going in all directions.  
  
"Oh. Then you must have a lot of talent." Marcasite cleared his throat. "Um, Setsuna? Are Haruka and Michiru in love?" Marcasite asked.  
  
"Very much so. They'd die for each other by now. It's so sweet to see. Are you worried about Haruka?"  
  
"A little. I don't know Michiru very well and I don't want Ruka- chan to get hurt."  
  
"Michiru wouldn't dream of hurting Haruka. They share an inseparable soul bond. It can never be broken, only tried and made stronger." Setsuna explained.  
  
"Is the same true for everyone else?" Marcasite questioned.  
  
"Yes it is. Everyone shares a soul bond with someone and that bond is unbreakable."  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love, Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes, I have." She said solemnly.  
  
"What happened, if I may ask?"  
  
"Well, he's in love with someone else and I refuse to impose on his happiness. If he's happy, then I'm happy."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna was a little surprised.  
  
"I can tell. Looking into your eyes is like looking into twin pools of hurt. You haven't gotten over it, and you feel unloved." Marcasite said. Setsuna regarded him for a minute and then ran down a hall. Marcasite cursed under his breath and made his way after her.  
  
Setsuna had run down towards Mars' area of the palace. She doubled around and made her way back to her wing, by way of secret tunnels. She ran into her room, where she lay down on her bed and burst into tears. She was still crying when Marcasite walked in, panting from running so fast.  
  
"Setsuna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Neptunians are adept at seeing a person's feelings, even when they themselves don't know them. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's true though!" Setsuna cried. "I still feel bad about it! She's the sweetest, most gentle girl I know and they belong together, and I can't help but hate her! Why should she be so happy when I'm miserable?! I know I'm selfish, but I can't help it!"  
  
Marcasite sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, where she curled up and sobbed on his shoulder. "Setsuna, feeling bad about him loving someone else doesn't make you selfish. It just means you're normal. If you were perfectly calm about him falling in love with someone else, then I'd be worried." He said, rubbing her back. She sat up. "Really?" She asked, wiping the last of her tears away. "Really. If anyone should be crying, it should be me." Marc said. Setsuna laughed a little. "Why should you be crying?" She questioned. "Because you love someone else." He replied. Seeing that she had stopped crying, he left her room, leaving her to do some serious soul-searching. She summoned her Time Staff and called up the Time Gate. She walked through. "Setsuna? Is that you?" Queen Persephone asked, stepping out of the mists. Persephone looked almost exactly like her daughter; except her hair was garnet red and her eyes were black.  
  
"Yes Mother. It's me. I came to see how you're faring. I could take over anytime you want."  
  
"You didn't come here to check up on me. You have something on your mind daughter. You can't fool your own mother."  
  
"Fine. Marcasite, Haruka's cousin, says that I haven't gotten over Endymion. He's right, though. I'm still in love with him. He also said that he has feelings for me. What am I to do?"  
  
"Well, you have already completed the first step, admitting that you still love Endymion. The next step is admitting to yourself that he loves Serenity and that there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"I know that, but maybe Endymion isn't the whole problem. Maybe the problem is that I do feel unloved. I know that you and Dad love me as do the other Senshi, but that's not the love I want. I want to be loved like Daddy loves you."  
  
"You already are. You just need to figure it out yourself. It's about time for you to go. It's been two hours already." Setsuna kissed her mom on the cheek and left. Persephone smiled; Setsuna was halfway there to finding the other half of her soul bond.  
  
Setsuna transported herself to her room. She cast around to see if anyone was occupied. Mina wasn't, so she set off to talk to her. Coming to Mina's room, she tapped once and then walked in. "Mina, do you think that I have a soul mate too?"  
  
"Of course you do, Suna-chan; what made you ask?"  
  
"Nothing Mina-chan, nothing at all." Setsuna made as if to leave and stopped. "Thanks, Minako." She walked out the door and down to her room. Upon getting there, she noticed a large bouquet of garnet colored flowers at her door. When she picked them up, a note fell out. The note read, "Setsuna, I hope you gave what I said precious thought. I know I did, and I believe that I am in love with you. I'd give my soul to make the hurt in your eyes go away. I hope you might feel the same way. Love, Marcasite." She buried her face in the roses and walked in her room. More flowers were on her bed, with another note attached. "Meet me in your garden at twelve tomorrow." Setsuna moved the flowers to her dresser and flopped on her bed, where she thought long and hard about what to do. She looked out at the earth; it was about seven in the evening. She went to her bathroom and took a two hour bath. She needed it.  
  
Tomorrow at noon, Setsuna was in her garden. She looked around at the flowers and wondered when Marcasite would get there. She wandered over to her favorite flower, the wood sorrel. She picked off one and put it in her hair, which was all the way down. She decided on a dress that everyone said made her look a true beauty. It was the same dark green as her hair and off set her tan skin. The square neckline was accented by the empire waist that was offset by black pearls. The skirt was slim but flowed loosely to the ground. A slight noise caused Setsuna to turn around quickly. Marcasite put his hands up jokingly. "It's alright, it's just me." Setsuna walked up to him and he presented her with a flower. When she took it, she found that it was made of garnet and emerald. "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Did you give my note any thought?" Marcasite moved to a bench and sat down. Setsuna joined him.  
  
"Yes I did. It was very sweet of you."  
  
"I meant every word. I really do love you, even if it's a little soon to say it. I've only known you for about two or three days, but I think that I've loved you forever." Marcasite said, taking Setsuna's hand. She pulled away and stood up.  
  
"I love you too Marc." She said. Marc stood and pulled her into a movie star kiss, dipping her down and then standing her back up. She laughed. From behind a bush, two other people laughed too. "Well, well, Persephone. Who would have thought? My nephew and your daughter."  
  
"Yes. Who would have thought, Mea?" The two queens continued watching the happy couple from their vantage point.  
  
Another chapter done! Right now, I've only got one more to do and then I'll be ready for the finale! Then it'll be time for the Generals resurrections! Hee, hee! I hope you liked it and I'll be back with more. Remember, review and no flames. Peace out!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	8. Author's notes Important!

Hey, y'all! It's me again! I have decided against making another part where the Generals are reborn, simply because I have NO inspiration, and would doubtlessly end up in the worst case of writer's block in all my fifteen years. So I'm letting anyone who'd be willing to make a good and romantic sequel to 'My Silver Millennium' do so. I don't even really want credit for it, so anyone who is willing can go ahead, with my permission. Just let me know who you are, so I can read the story when you're finished. Ja Ne and have tons of fun! 


	9. Jupiter

Now for Lita's story. I own nothing except for the characters I made up. Keep the peace and enjoy the story.  
  
Jupiter  
  
Lita didn't get to see anybody for the next two days. Minako, Serenity, and Setsuna were all love struck and so was Ami, which surprised the living day lights out of everyone but Setsuna and Minako. On the morning of the second day, Lita rose early to go horseback riding. She wore a pair of tight fitting brown pants, a loose cream-colored top, and black boots, the typical horseback riding outfit of an Amazon. She packed a picnic breakfast, saddled up her green mare, Thundera and left. She galloped across a meadow and through a forest before coming to an enormous oak tree overlooking an ocean, her favorite spot. Getting off the horse, she noticed that she was not alone. A gigantic black stallion that only she could ride was tethered not far away from the tree. She circled around the tree to see who could have rode Nightshade all this way without harm. Nephrite was sitting under the tree and watching the waves rise and fall. He jumped to his feet and bowed when Lita approached.  
  
"Princess Litana, hello. I didn't think anyone else came to this spot."  
  
Lita waved a hand. "Please Prince Nephrite, sit back down. Nobody is around to gossip if we don't act properly." He did and Lita sat down next to him.  
  
"If we're going to abandon royal protocol, please call me Nephrite or Neph."  
  
Lita smiled. "Then call me Lita or Mako-chan. Did you eat breakfast already?"  
  
Nephrite shook his head. "I didn't feel like getting 'Your Highness'ed from here back to Earth."  
  
Lita giggled. "That's understandable. I always pack enough for two. Help yourself." Nephrite did, and the two of them munched the next twenty minutes away in relative silence.  
  
"How'd you manage to tame Nightshade? I'm the only one who can ride him." Lita asked.  
  
"Really? He seemed like a nice gentle horse. I just like horses. I chose him because he looked like the only horse big enough to suit me."  
  
"Well, you are kind of tall. I love horses too."  
  
Nephrite snorted. "And you're short?"  
  
"I'm six feet tall, and you're still taller than me. Here are a couple of carrots for the horses." They went to their respective mounts and began feeding them. All of a sudden, Lita ran to the edge of the cliff, threw back her head and howled an Amazon war cry. Nephrite watched for a moment and then howled his own war cry. When they ran out of air, they stopped.  
  
"Sorry. I do that all the time, especially when I'm stressed." Lita explained sheepishly.  
  
"Is something bothering you Mako-chan?"  
  
"Kinda and not really. It seems like one of my friends falls in love whenever I turn around. I'm not jealous; I just don't want to be left alone. I'm afraid that we're growing apart, and I don't want that to happen." Lita explained.  
  
Nephrite closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I consulted the stars about you yesterday. You will fall in love, quicker than you realized. And your friends are true. They would never grow apart from you."  
  
"You learned all that from consulting the stars? We never did anything like that back home on Jupiter."  
  
"What was Jupiter like?"  
  
Lita tilted her head back, and let the sun fall on her face. "It was very exciting. Every day there was something going on. From the time we could walk, every Amazon woman was trained in the art of battle. The men stayed home and took care of the male children while the women fought and trained the girl children. The only male who fought was my father. I miss it."  
  
Nephrite stared at her for a minute. She looked like some nature goddess. "You are beautiful."  
  
Lita blushed. "Thank you." She looked at the sun and jumped up. "We've been out for four hours! We should get back before we get in trouble. Race you." They raced neck and neck back to the palace. They put the horses in their stables and began brushing them down. "Neph, do you want to practice with me after we finish here?"  
  
Nephrite grinned. "I'll beat you down."  
  
"Oh really? By the time I'm through with you, you'll need a wheelchair." They finished with the horses and walked to the practice field.  
  
"Since you're a guest, I'll allow you to choose the weapons of choice." Lita said, gesturing to the weapons array. He chose a practice sword.  
  
"Sword fighting, if you have no objections, Princess." She nodded and chose her own sword. They took up the en garde position and began. They were equally matched in strength, but Nephrite had a longer reach. Fifteen minutes later, they were lightly sweating and thirty minutes later they were pouring. They crossed swords and came face-to-face.  
  
"We're equally matched." Nephrite gasped.  
  
"Maybe you should give up now." Lita panted. Nephrite saw an opening and took it. He disarmed Lita and sent the sword spinning to the ground.  
  
"I win." Nephrite said shrugging. He held out his hand and Lita shook it. Then she looked at herself.  
  
"I'm a mess. I'm going to go clean up. You should too." They separated and went to wash the dirt and sweat away.  
  
Lita lay in the bathtub, soaking and thinking. {I wonder what Neph meant when he said I'd find my love sooner than I realized. Did he mean himself? I don't think I love him. Do I?} She decided to ask Mina.  
  
{Mina? How do you tell if you're in love?}  
  
{I knew it! You're in love with Nephrite, aren't you? Well, how do you feel when you think about him?}  
  
{I feel warm all over and a little confused. Is that love?}  
  
{What would you do if he cheated on you?}  
  
{Kill the girl he cheated on me with and then kill him. Then probably cry my eyes out.}  
  
{You're in love. It's nothing bad. Have you kissed him yet?}  
  
{No. We did scream out war cries together. And we fought together. He won. The only person who can beat me in anything is Haruka and that's only in sword fighting.}  
  
{Lita's in Lo-ove, Lita's in Lo-ove. That's great. Oops, Kunzite's here. Take my advice and tell him how you feel. Bye!} Lita sunk down in her bath and thought some more. Her previous boyfriend, Freddy, a member of the Martian Royal Guard, had cheated on her and just about broke her heart. By the time she'd come to a decision, her bath water had gone freezing cold. She hopped out, dried herself off and looked for just the right outfit. She found a long flowing dress the color of her eyes and with lightning embroidery on the long sleeves and bottom of her skirt. She left her hair loose. She put on her gauntlet and earrings and left to find Nephrite. After bumping into Jadeite, she found out that he was in his quarters. Taking a deep breath she straightened her hair and clothes and knocked on his door. Nephrite opened it after the first two knocks.  
  
"Princess Litana? What are you doing here?" He invited her in and she sat in a chair.  
  
Lita bowed her head and fidgeted with her dress. "Neph, uh, well, remember when you said that I would fall in love soon? Well I think I have, and I need your help."  
  
Nephrite stared at Lita. "Who is it and how can I help?"  
  
Lita burst into tears. Nephrite ran to her side and hugged her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I, I'm sorry! It's just that I'm a-afraid! Every time I even begin to like someone, I get hurt! I don't want that to happen again!"  
  
"Sh, Ssh, it's alright. If this man has any sense, he'll treat you like the queen you are. And if he doesn't I'll deal with him." Nephrite's heart was breaking and he knew it, but he still tried to comfort Litana. "Who is it anyway? You must be pretty sprung on him if he managed to reduce you to tears."  
  
Lita took a deep breath. "It's you." Nephrite gawked at her for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He tilted Lita's chin up and kissed her. Someone came in the door and they jumped apart. Serenity began to laugh.  
  
"Minako must be having a field day, getting so many of her friends together in so little time. Endy-chan, how are we ever going to get Rei and Jadeite together?"  
  
Endymion smiled. "Pray to every god and goddess we can think of, and then some. It'll take a miracle. Thank the gods Hotaru and Hematite aren't that hard headed."  
  
I loved doing this one! Lita's one of my favorite characters, so it was really easy. Review, no flames and I'll see y'all next lifetime!!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	10. Saturn

Saturn's chapter! I have to do Rei's last because of the way it ties in with the last chapter in the Silver Millennium part of the story. All you Rei fans will just have to wait a lil' while, but the chapter will be off the hook when it comes out, I promise! Just go with the flow for a while. The standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing except for the characters I've made up.  
  
Saturn  
  
The next week passed relatively uneventfully for Hotaru. She didn't see much of Hematite, because she was busy training with the other Outers. The week after she was in her gardens writing. Her garden was just about the only place she could go without being besieged by love-struck couples. She nibbled on her pencil and began writing. Gravel crunching alerted her to someone's presence. She looked up. Hematite was standing there looking sheepish.  
  
"Ti, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
"I had to escape. Did you know that the gardens are filled with couples drooling over each other? Even my own sister! It was driving me insane!" He said dramatically, taking a place next to Hotaru. She giggled.  
  
"I felt the same way. That's why I came here. It's so peaceful and couple-free."  
  
Hematite jumped up. "If you'd rather be alone..."  
  
Hotaru was not listening. She was staring into space. Then she shook herself. "You can stay if you'd like." Hematite sat back down and they lapsed into peaceful silence. After about fifteen minutes, Hotaru asked the question that had been bugging her ever since the ball. "Ti? Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
He blushed. "I couldn't exactly help it. All I know is that I wanted to kiss you and the next thing I know, I did it. Not that I regret it, in fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again, it's just, you're a lot younger than me and I felt weird about that."  
  
"Why should my age matter? If you really liked me and I liked you, then nothing else should matter. Are you afraid of what the other Princes will say?" Hotaru asked, frowning.  
  
"It's nothing like that. I just don't want you to think I'm an older man who can trick a younger girl into thinking she has feelings for me when she doesn't."  
  
"Oh for the love of Saturn! I know perfectly well when I like someone and when I don't. I'm not some naïve child, I'll have you know. I'm very capable of managing my own feelings." Hotaru was getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"I just don't want you thinking that you like me when you don't. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."  
  
"Ooh, you are the most infuriating man I've ever met!" Hotaru said, storming back into the palace. Hematite put his head in his hands and sighed. Setsuna and Marcasite came strolling through. Setsuna took one look at Hematite and said. "You tried to explain that you didn't want her to be tricked into thinking she had feelings for you when she doesn't." She sat down by Hematite. "I think you should find her and explain. She really does like you, but she thinks that you think you're too old for her." Hematite jumped up, kissed Setsuna's hand and sped off. Then he came back. "Where is Hotaru, Princess Setsuna?" "She's in the kitchen." Hematite sped off once more.  
  
Hotaru was in the kitchen, making some sandwiches for Serenity and Endymion, who were fixing to go on a picnic. After she did that, she sat down in a chair and thought about Hematite. His eyes, his face, his body. She shook herself. {Ugh! I said I'd never go romantic!} She thought.  
  
"Hotaru? We need to talk." Hematite said, walking over to her chair. She frowned.  
  
"I think that you said all that you needed to, Prince Hematite." She said coldly. Hematite took her hand in his.  
  
"No I didn't. It was wrong of me to imply that you didn't know your own heart, when you're obviously a mature woman who is perfectly capable of deciding who she loves and who she doesn't. I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing her hand.  
  
Hotaru bit her lower lip in thought. "Well, do you really like me or are you trying to get me to think you do?"  
  
Hematite looked shocked. "I mean it! I really do like you!"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Good." She stood up and kissed Hematite on the cheek. Then she walked out of the kitchen. Hematite stared after her for a minute, and then followed her secretly. She walked for a long time then came to a door. She pressed her hand on one of the symbols surrounding it. The door opened and she walked in. Hematite debated for a minute and then followed Hotaru's lead. He opened the door and walked in. Hotaru was sitting down and had a snake wrapped around her arm while a baby panther lay in her lap. She looked up in surprise as Hematite entered. "Ti, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I sort of followed you." Hematite explained sheepishly. Hotaru's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't say anything. She motioned to a wall, and a chair flew out and settled across from her.  
  
"Sit down." As soon as Hematite was seated, Hotaru set the panther in his lap and went to the back of the room. She took out a pitcher of milk and a container of assorted insects. She put the milk in a bottle and handed it to Hematite. He began feeding the panther in his lap. Hotaru took out an insect and began feeding the snake on her arm.  
  
"I didn't know you liked animals, Hotaru."  
  
"Oh yes, I love them. Queen Selenity keeps animals that have been abandoned by their mothers and nurses them to adulthood. Whenever I'm here I feed them and help out as much as I can." The snake stopped eating and the panther burped and fell asleep. Hotaru laughed. "I think Hecate likes you. She doesn't fall asleep for anyone but me usually."  
  
"Well you're not the only one who likes animals." Hematite said, putting the panther into a special pen. (Not an animal pen, more like a playpen.) Hotaru deposited the snake into a large glass terrarium. Hematite extended an arm to her and they left. "So Hotaru, does Haruka really love my sister?"  
  
"Yes she does. She would die for her. The love they have is so complete that they rarely talk out loud or telepathically. They have their own special language."  
  
"That's good. I love Michi and I don't want her getting hurt."  
  
"Haruka would kill herself before she would intentionally hurt Michi." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"I see. Are you jealous of them?"  
  
"I don't begrudge them their happiness, but a part of me wants someone to be as close to me as they are to each other. I'm not jealous; just wistful."  
  
"Oh. I got the impression that you hated anything romantic."  
  
"I am like that at times, but even the least romantic person needs someone special."  
  
"Do you think you'll ever find that person, Hotaru?" Hematite asked as they came to her door.  
  
"Maybe I already have." She whispered before going inside. Hematite made his way to his room, deep in thought. He went to bed still contemplating Hotaru's cryptic answer. He was awakened at midnight by someone knocking at his door. He opened it to find Hotaru clad in a thin nightgown and robe. She didn't say anything, just pulled him down and kissed him softly. Then she was gone, leaving Hematite smiling over the simple message the kiss contained.  
  
Hee, hee! I've done another one! That leaves Haruka and Michiru and Rei. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did review, and if you didn't, you can just blow it out of your mule. (You figure it out.) Peace out!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	11. Uranus and Neptune

Uranus and Neptune! Whoo-hoo! This isn't exactly tied in with the Senshi and Generals. This is going to be about how the two first met. It'll probably be a little longer than the other chapters in this story. Remember I don't own anything except for the Senshi's parents and Marcasite and Hematite. K?  
  
Uranus and Neptune  
  
"I want each firstborn Inner Princess to come to my palace when she reaches the age of five. She will begin training as a Senshi. The Outer Princesses will not come to the Moon Kingdom until the ages of twelve and nine. Until then, they will train on their home planets. Do you agree?"  
  
"Aye, Selenity."  
  
"I agree as well, Selenity."  
  
"It will be as you say."  
  
"Good. Selenity out."  
  
"Mea out."  
  
"Persephone out."  
  
"Amphitrite out." Queen Amphitrite of Neptune looked at her baby daughter. "Your training begins when you turn five. You will do us proud, Michiru."  
  
Twelve years later...  
  
"Persephone, Mea, it's so good to see you again! Are these your daughters?"  
  
"Hello Amphitrite. This is my daughter Haruka Michelle." Mea was a tall imposing woman with waist length sandy blonde hair and navy blue eyes. Haruka looked the same as her mother, except her hair just barely swept her shoulders. She was the same age as Michiru.  
  
"Hello, Queen Amphitrite. It's nice to meet you." Haruka said politely.  
  
Amphitrite smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Haruka. Persephone, your daughter looks just like you."  
  
"That she does. Hades nearly had a heart attack. According to him, one of me is bad enough! This is Setsuna Trista."  
  
Setsuna curtsied. "Hello Queen Amphitrite. I don't entirely look like my mother. I inherited my father's eye and hair color." Setsuna was a tall girl of about nine with what seemed to be a perpetually serious expression on her face. Her hair was a dark green and her eyes were garnet.  
  
"So you have. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Michiru Amara." Michiru stepped out from behind her mother and curtsied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Michiru was the exact image of her mother, only smaller.  
  
"When's Selenity expecting us?" Amphitrite asked. She turned to Michiru. "Michi, go explore for a little while and get to know the other Princesses." Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka set off.  
  
"Have either of you ever been here before?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Nope. Where should we go first? How about the training grounds? Do you want to practice?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Michiru said. The three walked away in the direction of the training grounds. By the time they got there, they were well on their way to becoming good friends.  
  
"I'll go first. Who wants to go up against me?" Haruka asked while checking out the weapons.  
  
"I'll do it." Setsuna volunteered. She walked over to the practice weapons and chose a tall staff. Haruka chose a sword and the fight began. In about thirty minutes, Haruka disarmed Setsuna in a very complicated move.  
  
"You're pretty good, Setsuna. Could you teach me how to do that sometime?" Haruka asked eagerly. Setsuna nodded and moved back to give Michiru room. Michiru ignored the weapons and faced Haruka with nothing but her hands.  
  
"Um, Michiru, doncha want a weapon?" Haruka asked confusedly.  
  
"No. I don't really need one." Haruka shrugged and took up a stance. Michiru was very good at fighting with her hands. Just when Haruka thought she had an opening, Michiru would change positions and attack. They were still going at it an hour later when Michiru saw an opening. She fired a burst of water at Haruka, tackled her to the ground and pinned her.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Haruka said, spluttering.  
  
"My mom taught me that nothing's ever fair in a fight." Michiru said, getting up off of Haruka." The trio's friendship was cemented.  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Hey, did you know that a new Senshi is coming to help us?" Haruka whispered. She had recently celebrated her fourteenth birthday.  
  
"Yeah. I overheard my mom saying that Saturn was coming to help us." Fourteen-year old Michiru whispered back. She, Haruka and Setsuna were supposed to be studying in the library on Pluto, where they were now staying. Setsuna grinned knowingly. Even though she was only twelve, she possessed enough wisdom for a person twice her age.  
  
"She's supposed to get here today. She's the most dangerous of us all, because she controls death and destruction." King Hades walked in.  
  
"Queen Hecate is here with her daughter. You need to come meet her." The three girls walked out of the library and to the throne room, where Persephone was talking to a short pale woman with lavender hair. A petite girl of about nine was standing beside her. She had black hair and purple eyes. She carried a tall staff with a G-shaped blade on the end. Persephone looked up as her daughter and posse entered the room.  
  
"Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, this is Queen Hecate of Saturn and her daughter, Princess Hotaru Isis. Hecate, those are the outer Senshi. My daughter Setsuna, Amphitrite's daughter Michiru, and Mea's daughter Haruka."  
  
Hecate looked the girls over carefully as they curtseyed to her. At last she smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I've heard quite a few things about you three."  
  
Setsuna grinned at Hotaru. "Hi! Do you want us to show you around? There are a lot of things to see!" Hotaru nodded shyly, and the four set off.  
  
"So you were saying?" Hecate said, turning back to Persephone.  
  
"Haruka and Michiru are falling in love. It's slow but sure. You remember the prophecy? 'Eight Senshi, two in love with each other. They die protecting the princess. Four more are doomed to die by the hands of those they trust most. The innocent one will die by her beloved's sword. A Time Guardian, guilt-ridden by her actions, sends the bringer of Death to end the pain and suffering of those who dared love the enemy.' They are the two scouts destined to love each other."  
  
"Do Mea and Amphitrite know?"  
  
"They know of the prophecy, but not who and when it will happen. They will learn when their children do. Can I trust you not to say a word?"  
  
"Of course, sister. I have to go now. Let's hope they know what to do when the time comes." Hecate teleported away. Persephone buried her head in her hands. She agreed with her sister. She hoped they knew what to do when the time came.  
  
Meanwhile, the Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were showing off the Pluto Palace. Haruka motioned to Michiru and the two split off, after telling Setsuna that they wanted to go get something from Michiru's room. They walked to Haruka's room, where she shut the door.  
  
"Michiru, I need your help."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to cut my hair and I need someone to do it for me." Haruka indicated her waist length hair.  
  
"How short?"  
  
"As short as my cousin Marcasite's." Haruka walked to her dresser and produced a picture of her cousin. His hair was cut very short.  
  
"You can't possibly mean that short!"  
  
"I've imagined myself like this and it doesn't look too bad." Haruka held up her hair so it was the same length as her cousin's. Michiru looked at her thoughtfully. She did look handsome like that. She froze. {What am I doing thinking of my best friend like that?!} "You're right, Ruka-chan. It looks great. I'll cut it right now if you want me to."  
  
"That'd be great! I stole a pair of scissors from Suna-chan's sewing room. Let me get them." Haruka reached under her bed and pulled out some scissors. She sat down at her rarely-used vanity and gave Michiru her scissors. Michiru took them and began cutting. When it was done, Michiru put her cheek by Haruka's so she could get the same vantage point as her. "It looks great Michi." Haruka said gratefully.  
  
"Doesn't it? You look more handsome than pretty now though." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who wants to be pretty anyways? I think I look just fine."  
  
"I'm pretty!" Michiru said in mock offense, shoving her friend playfully. She shoved a little too hard and Haruka fell off her seat, taking Michiru with her. Michiru landed right on top of her. Michiru was blushing like crazy. Then Haruka kissed her. Michiru scrambled up and ran from the room. Haruka stood up, two tears running down her face.  
  
Michiru ran to Setsuna's room, and then remembered that she was being instructed on how to use the Time Gate. She ran to her room and flopped on the bed to cry. Someone walked in the door. It was Queen Persephone. "It's already begun, hasn't it?" She sighed. She sat down on the bed and began stroking Michiru's hair.  
  
"She kissed me! I don't know what to do!" Michiru sobbed.  
  
"Well, do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Did you like it when she kissed you?"  
  
"Yes. Is that wrong? To like your best friend like that?"  
  
"No it's not. It happens sometimes. The question is what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I should tell her how I feel."  
  
"That's right. She probably feels really bad right about now."  
  
Meanwhile, in Haruka's room...  
  
"Suna-chan, what am I going to do?!" Haruka was sobbing on Setsuna's shoulder. "I tried to ignore the feeling but it just kept growing and growing until finally I just kissed her. What if she hates me?"  
  
"If she's really your friend, she'll still like you no matter what."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"No she doesn't. I bet she's just as worried that you hate her as you are about her. You should go set the record straight. You aren't wrong for feeling the way you do."  
  
Haruka stood and dried her eyes. "You're right, Suna-chan. I'll go see her right now." She swung open the door and was met with a fist. Michiru was standing at her door looking as though she'd been crying. Setsuna squeezed past her and out the door. "Come on in Michiru." Michiru walked in and sat down. She began fiddling with her dress.  
  
"Michiru I..."  
  
"Haruka I..." They stared at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing. "You first Haruka." Michiru giggled.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'd just been holding back these feelings for so long that I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"It's okay, Haruka. I didn't mind at all. I guess I've been trying to suppress my feelings too. I didn't think it was right for me to like you the way I do."  
  
"Michi, how do you really feel about me?"  
  
"I like you a lot."  
  
Haruka kissed her. "I like you too. What are we going to tell our parents?"  
  
"That we're in love of course. They'll still love us no matter what."  
  
"I hope so. Let's get my mom onscreen right now." Haruka opened a channel to her mother. "Mom? Is dad with you?"  
  
"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
A handsome man with navy blue hair and green eyes came onscreen. "What is it, Ruka-chan?"  
  
"I'm in love with Michiru and she's in love with me." Haruka said quickly.  
  
Mea's face contorted for a minute then she smiled. "That's great honey! I hope the two of you will be happy together. Have you told Amphitrite?"  
  
"Not yet. You were first to know. I'm glad you took it so well. I'll talk to you later. Haruka out."  
  
"Mea out." The video screen went blank and Mea burst into tears. She dialed up Persephone. "Persephone, it's Mea. It's the prophecy isn't it? The prophecy will come true for them and not our descendants."  
  
Persephone looked sad for a moment. "I can't tell you. Mea, I wish I could, but I can't. Persephone out."  
  
"Mea out." Mea burst into a wave of fresh tears. Devon, her husband, held her, tears of his own mixing with hers.  
  
Michiru had just dialed up her mom. "Mom, Dad? It's me. I've got something to tell you, so don't hate me for it, okay?"  
  
"What is it? What's wrong Michi?" Amphitrite and her husband, Poseidon, appeared onscreen.  
  
"I'm in love with Haruka."  
  
"Uh...Don't you think you two are a little young to be saying love? I don't object, but I'd rather you waited awhile to be sure you really loved each other."  
  
"Okay Mother. Daddy?"  
  
"I don't object, but Haruka?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You better treat my little girl well. Poseidon out."  
  
"Michiru out."  
  
"Poseidon, do you think that the prophecy we were taught when we were little is coming true?" Amphitrite asked.  
  
"No. It's probably years into the future." Poseidon replied. In a softer tone that his wife couldn't hear, he muttered. "Gods I hope not."  
  
Ooh, it's all tragic and stuff! Well I hope you liked it. Persephone and Hecate are sisters, but they have never told anyone because their father decided to sow his wild oats after Persephone was born. Hecate was born of a noblewoman and sent to Saturn, her mother's home planet, where she fell in love with Chronos, who grew up to marry her and become King. They've never told anyone because illegitimate children were treated badly on Pluto. The only people who know are their families, aside from their children, and husbands. Okay that explained, please review! Love ya!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	12. Mars

Mars is up! This will be hard, because as I've said countless times, Rei is my least favorite character. But if I didn't put her in this, I'd be flamed more times than I care to be. I'm going to try my best to keep her from seeming like a bitch. I seem to have a penchant for doing that. Okay this is a combination of Mars' chapter and the fall of the Silver Millennium. But nothing is mine, except for Hematite, Marcasite, and the Senshi's parents. That said, enjoy!  
  
Mars  
  
"Princess Reiana, I just wanted to talk to you!"  
  
"Well I don't feel like talking!" Conversations like these were becoming quite common, ever since the ball. Jadeite kept trying to strike up a conversation with Reiana, but she always managed to find some place to be. Jadeite kept trying though, ignoring any and all other girls, which impressed Rei. About a month after the ball, Jadeite found Rei when she was walking down the Saturn wing of the palace. He pushed her gently up against the wall and kissed her. Then he walked off without another word, leaving a very furious Rei. She swore to her friends that she wouldn't even speak his name anymore. When she got to her room she heaved a love-struck sigh, a little unusual for someone who swore never to speak Jadeite's name again.  
  
The next day, Setsuna cornered her. "Rei, I need to talk to you. It's important." Rei followed Setsuna into a nearby room. Setsuna folded her arms and looked Rei straight in the eyes. "Give him a chance. That's all I'm saying." Then she turned and walked out the room. Rei frowned. Did Setsuna mean Jadeite? That arrogant skirt-chaser? She shrugged and walked out of the room. She made her way to her quarters. A single flame red rose was at her doorstep. Picking it up, she read the note attached. "I wish you would give me a chance." Read the only thing on the note. She tore it up and threw the rose out of the window. She cast a mental line to Mina, only to find that she was quite occupied. Blushing furiously, she decided to ask the Sacred Fire how to get rid of Jadeite. She changed into her robes and set off for the fire. She went to the room and sat down. She began the chant and then asked the question. "Sacred Fire, how can I ever get rid of Jadeite?" A flash of something was her answer. Looking at the flash again, she realized it was all of the Senshi, standing in the teleportation rooms, saying good bye to someone. She assumed that it was the time Endymion and the Generals were leaving. Sighing, she got up and left the room. She ran into Ami, who was just coming back from the library.  
  
"Hello Rei-chan." Ami said cheerfully, balancing her pile of books. Rei giggled and grabbed some from her.  
  
"Hi, Ami-chan. Where are you going?"  
  
"To Zoicite's room. He promised to tell me everything about Earth. I'm just dropping these books off at my room. Thanks for helping me."  
  
Ami and Rei walked to the Mercury wing in relative silence. "You do know that a woman named Beryl is causing trouble on Earth?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd heard. I hope my aunt and uncle are alright. I understand that Beryl is a very dangerous and cunning woman."  
  
"I'd heard the same from Zoicite. Let's hope that they can contain the problem. She could easily become a galaxy-wide threat." They reached Ami's room. Rei dropped her friend's books off and headed for her room. Another rose and note were at her doorstep. She took them into her room and tossed them into a trash can.  
  
She cast out a mental line to Serenity. {Sere, what are you doing right now?}  
  
{Endy-chan and I are about to go on a picnic. Do you want to come?}  
  
{That's okay.}  
  
Rei didn't see very much of Jadeite over the next month. As their visit drew to a close, Rei found herself thinking about what could have happened between her and Jadeite. A knock on the door interrupted one of her thinking sessions, about a week before the Princes were to leave. She opened the door. "Endymion! What's wrong?"  
  
"Beryl has killed my parents." He said, tears running down his face.  
  
Rei turned pale and began to cry. "Aunt Terryn? Uncle Endy?"  
  
"They're dead. We're leaving tomorrow for earth. You have to stay here and protect Serenity. We'd leave tonight; only a meteor shower is causing interference. Oh, Rei, my parents are dead." Endymion began to shake in helpless fury. Rei pulled him into a chair and began to whisper condolences to him. Knowing it would never be alright.  
  
"What about Jadeite and the other generals?" Rei asked suddenly.  
  
"They're coming too. They'll be needed as well. Beryl has gone over to the Negaverse. We need all the help we can get. But you will stay here. I don't want to lose any more family members. Please, protect Usako." He whispered. Rei cast out a mental message to Serenity and within minutes, Serenity was there, calming Endymion. She led him out of Rei's room, to allow her friend time to adjust. After everyone left her room, Rei sank down to her knees and began to sob. She didn't stop until around midnight, when she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, everybody except Rei was in the teleporter room, saying goodbye. Mina and Kunzite were being formal and traditional, but then Mina broke down and flew into his arms. "Don't you dare get killed! If you do I'll never talk to you again, I swear." She sobbed. Kunzite held her silently and inhaled her sweet scent, trying to make a memory of it.  
  
Serenity and Endymion were locked in a kiss. When they broke apart, Serenity gave Endymion the locket. "Keep hold of it until you come back." She whispered.  
  
Lita was shaking in a mixture of fury and despair. Nephrite pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back. I promise. Then we'll get married. We'll live happily ever after, forever." He swore, tilting her head up so they were eye to eye.  
  
"I'll take you to Earth, when all this is over." Zoicite promised. Ami kept her head high, but her eyes were filled with so much pain, a tear ran down Zoicite's cheek. He pulled her to him in a soul-shaking kiss.  
  
Setsuna and Marcasite were holding each other tightly. The normally emotionless Setsuna was crying so hard, she shook. Hotaru and Hematite were locked in a kiss that held the force of the very gods themselves behind it.  
  
Jadeite stood straight and silent. His eyes were filled with remorse. Serenity came over and slipped a hand into his. "She loves you, even if she doesn't know it yet. She'll be here."  
  
"Thank you Princess, but I know a lost cause when I see one. Maybe I should move on. I can't keep chasing her like this." Endymion signaled to his Generals and they stepped to the teleporters. Michiru ran up to Hematite and hugged him hard. Haruka did the same to Marcasite. The seven men stepped into the teleporters. At that exact moment, Rei came bursting through the doors.  
  
"Jadeite! Wait!" Jadeite turned around. Rei walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she whispered something.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess; I didn't quite catch that." Jadeite said softly.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. Jadeite stared at her.  
  
"Why'd you lead me on like that?"  
  
"I was scared of you. I was afraid you'd leave me, and that's what you're doing." She whispered.  
  
"If you really love me, then I'll never leave." Jadeite grabbed her around the waist and kissed her long and hard. He let her go and walked into the teleporter. Endymion nodded to Queen Selenity and they were gone, leaving nine heartbroken women. Rei ran from the room, sobbing. Lita and Ami followed her.  
  
The next two days were passed with nervousness and anxiety. All the girls were on pins and needles with worry. Three days after the Princes had left; Serenity was in her room, brushing her hair, when a rock struck her balcony window. Puzzled, she opened the balcony window. "Endy-chan!? What are you doing here? What's happened?"  
  
"The Earth has fallen. My Generals were taken. I need to see Queen Selenity. Now! I think that Beryl is coming here." Endymion climbed up Serenity's trellis and was in her room within minutes. They ran to Selenity's room.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Selenity opened the door quickly.  
  
"Serenity! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Queen Selenity, the Earth has been taken over and Queen Beryl is destroying the other planets. She may turn here next."  
  
Queen Selenity grabbed her Ginzuishou. At that exact moment, Michiru and Haruka ran in. "Queen Selenity, Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus have fallen, with our parents. Setsuna is at the Time Gates with Hotaru. We need to know what to do."  
  
"Gather the other Scouts and meet me in the Throne Room." Michiru and Haruka took off. A little while later, everyone was in the Throne Room. Lita was shaking. "Jupiter and Saturn have fallen along with Mercury and Venus."  
  
"What are your orders, Your Majesty?"  
  
"We will meet this threat as soon as it gets here." Queen Selenity said firmly.  
  
Rei swayed. "Mars has fallen. Beryl is destroying life on all of the planets. She's coming here next." She said weakly. Everyone powered up and formed a protective circle around Serenity, Endymion and Selenity.  
  
"We will fight here." Minako stated. "The Princess is important. She can't get hurt." The doors and roof blew off. Six figures stood in the doorway. Rei gasped and ran to one of them.  
  
"Jadeite! We thought you'd been..." She trailed off as Jadeite calmly stuck a sword in her waist. Rei's lips moved. Jadeite knelt down beside her. "Why, Jadeite? I thought you loved me."  
  
"Fool. I never loved you." Rei's eyes burned and she whispered something else. Jadeite leaned closer. "What's that, Princess?" She thrust up with the sword.  
  
"I hate you." She gasped with her dying breath. But it was too late for Jadeite to hear her.  
  
Ami stood stock still, her eyes filling with horror. She turned to Zoicite, who was still coming toward her. She took out her computer and began typing furiously. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "They're filled with dark energy! We might have to destroy them." Mina set her mouth resolutely. "We'll just have to deal with it." She unwrapped her chain of hearts and let them fly towards Kunzite. He smirked, caught the chain and jerked. Mina was thrown back against the wall. The other Senshi looked towards her worriedly, but held their ground.  
  
Lita snarled at Nephrite. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Nephrite grinned. "Because I can." He let loose a bolt of dark energy. It hit Lita squarely in the chest. She went flying into the wall across from Mina. She immediately let a lightning bolt fly at Nephrite. He grinned and waved his hand. The bolt vanished. He aimed another blast at Lita. This one hit home. Lita lay dead.  
  
Haruka glared at her cousin. "I can't believe you betrayed Setsuna's trust like that. What made you turn to Beryl?" She put up her sword in a fighting stance.  
  
"Beryl simply set me straight. If you'd just see the light, I wouldn't have to kill you." Marcasite said, taking his own sword. They began to fight. All of a sudden, Haruka gave a gasp and fell to her knees. Dumbly she stared at the red stain spreading across her stomach. Marcasite looked over her shoulder. "Hematite, I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Shut up and keep fighting." Hematite said, before turning to Michiru. Michiru ran past him and picked up Haruka's sword. She plunged it into Marcasite's body before ramming it straight through her heart. Both Marcasite and Michiru lay dead in pools of their own blood.  
  
Ami set her mouth. She looked at Zoicite. "Zoicite, did all the time we spent together mean nothing to you?"  
  
"Oh, you're just so smart. You were just a mousy little girl that I used so I wouldn't get cold at night." He said, aiming cherry blossoms at her chest. She leapt out of the way and hit Zoicite with a spear that had been lying around. It left a gash across his cheek. Green blood welled up in the cut. Ami's eyes widened. "You're not even human!" He disappeared, only to reappear right next to her. "That's right sweetheart." He whispered before plunging an ice dagger into her heart.  
  
Mina got up, only to find Kunzite staring at her. A sword of crystal formed in her hands. "Just when you think you love somebody. Oh well. I'll protect the princess or die trying!"  
  
"You air-headed blonde, you can't even protect yourself!" A sword formed in his hands and they went at it. Mina saw an opening and rammed the sword in his throat. Kunzite grabbed it and stared behind her. Mina turned around, but not in time. Hematite's sword flashed once, and Mina's head thudded to the ground. Hematite, Nephrite, and Zoicite turned towards Serenity and the others, but an imperious voice stopped them.  
  
"That will be enough. I'll handle it." Beryl floated down to right above Endymion. "Endymion, will you not reconsider ruling by my side?"  
  
"I will never rule by your side, bitch." Endymion ground out.  
  
"Fine. Then die." Beryl waved her hand almost lazily. A huge black energy blast hit the Earth prince. It was over in seconds, but his agonizing cries lingered on. Beryl laughed and disappeared, but not before saying, "I'll return for the two of you later."  
  
Serenity screamed. It was too much for her, losing all her friends and her love in one day. She snatched Endymion's sword and thrust it through her chest. She fell gracefully on top of her beloved, her life-blood mixing with his. Queen Selenity fell to her knees and wept. Then, drying her eyes, she got up. Taking the Crystal, she held it over her head and yelled, "Silver Crystal; give my daughter, her court, and their loves a chance to be reborn in the future! Seal the Negaverse away!" The souls of Serenity, the Senshi, and Endymion flew up into the air and sped off towards Earth. Selenity fell to the ground. A portal opened and Hotaru stepped out. Looking at Hotaru, Selenity nodded once. Hotaru raised her Silence Glaive. "Death Reborn Revolution!" She whispered. All life left on the Moon was wiped out instantly. Hotaru's soul flew to join the others.  
  
Inside the Time Gates, a guardian, guilt-ridden by not being able to protect her friends, dropped to the ground and sobbed.  
  
Okay, that's it! Review please, but absolutely no flames. Peace!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


End file.
